Let It Snow
by ARoseForRose
Summary: (T just to be sure) A year after the cursed winter, summer is once again back to Arendelle, and it's time for the Queen's birthday. With Anna around, things can go either way. But a birthday party is the last thing Elsa and Anna should be worried about. (I know the summary is too general but I haven't figured out where I'm going with this yet...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I'm majorly obsessed with Frozen ever since I watched it, which is almost a mont ago (!) and I just *had* to write a story! I've been trying to update my other story which I've put on hold cause I just have no ideas about what to write next, but all I have popping into my mind is "Screw that. You have to write a Frozen fic!" and you know what? I decided that I_ do_ have to write a Frozen fic! It's only like my favorite Disney movie in a long time! And how awesome is Elsa?! How can you not love her? :P Anyways, enough with the rambling, on to the story! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and please remember that even I have absolutely_ no_ idea where I'm going with this. I'm just making it up as I go along so... Feel free to leave some plot ideas on a review or PM me! Though I don't think I'm gonna make this an Elsanna fic.. I've never written something like that so I don't know if I can..**

**Guest appearances by Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel. Just cause I love them :P**

**1.**

It had been a year since Elsa had become Queen of Arendelle. A year since that dreadful coronation day. A year since she let it all go, and a year since she almost killed the one person she truly loved: her little sister.

Well; Anna had made it perfectly clear that she was anything but little. Her courage and bravery were admired and envied by even the noblest of men. Even the queen. Especially the queen. For Elsa, Anna was everything she couldn't be, but so much wished to. The young princess -despite the thirteen years she had spent locked in the castle- still had an enthusiasm for life. She always seemed so happy and bubbly, even in the toughest of times. And Elsa envied that. Anna was such a positive person, she could make anyone feel better in an instant. Anyone but her sister, who always felt sad when she thought that she could and would never be like that; and had it not be for the overly enthusiastic yet stubborn princess, they would both be dead, and Arendelle would be in the hands of Hans to rule and eventually probably lead it to destruction. So yes; everyone owed a lot to the not-so-little Anna.

"Elsa!"

An all-too-familiar voice snapped Elsa back in reality. She was sitting in her room, watching as the people of Arendelle, her people, were having fun in the castle grounds. As she had promised, the gates never closed again, and everyone was welcomed in the palace grounds. And just like the gates were always unlocked, so was the door to Elsa's room, which remained open for anyone who needed her. Some, more than others.

"Yes?" replied the queen and turned away from the window to see Anna leaning against the door frame, her hands folded across her chest.

"Couldn't you hear me? I've called you four times."

"Oh... No, I'm sorry. I was- thinking," replied Elsa as she closed the drapes and made her way to her bed.

"Of...?" asked Anna and winked playfully.

"Of everything that's happened," she answered simply.

"Oh. So... You weren't thinking of something in specific? Or some_one_?" Anna made sure to pronounce the 'one' part. Ever since the magic had been lifted, and Elsa had been accepted by the majority of the people of Arendelle -there still were the occasional exceptions who found the young queen to be unfitted to rule- Anna had made it her personal business to find a suitable man to marry her sister. She had Kristoff and, to her, it seemed unfair for Elsa to be on her own.

"Yes," said Elsa and she saw Anna's eyes light up with enthusiasm. "I was thinking of you."

"Oh. This again... Elsa-"

"Anna I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! If anything had happened to you... I- I don't know what I'd do! I'd probably be dead... Which might have been for the best really... Point is, Anna, I would never, ever hurt you! You're my everything! I'm so sorry..."

"Elsa we've been through this hundreds of times and you've apologized even more. Thing is, I've already forgiven you. I forgave you the moment I saw you clinging on my shoulder, crying your eyes out. The moment I realized that it was our love for each other -your love for me- that saved me. And honestly, I never really had to forgive you cause I was never mad at you. Hurt? Yes. Shocked even. Yes. But not mad or angry. I always knew you never meant to hurt me," Anna wiped a stray tear from her sister's cheek. "And I love you too. You know that, right?" she said as she pulled Elsa into a tight hug. Elsa hugged back, and the two sisters stayed like that for a few moments. Elsa's skin felt cold to the touch, as it always did, but it didn't matter. They were both just happy they were able to once again be so close to one another.

Elsa was the first to break the hug. She took a step back and let out a sigh.

"I really needed that," she said with a slight chuckle, and she wiped her eyes.

"We both did," agreed Anna smiling.

"Yeah..." Elsa seemed lost in thought for a second. "Did you want something?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I was thinking, since, you know it's almost your birthday and- well. Let's face it, last year's birthday could have gone a _lot_ better-"

"Anna..."

"Yes, the point is, do you think we could throw a little party? You are the queen after all. Your birthday should be celebrated!"

"I guess we could..." answered Elsa after a bit of consideration. She hated saying no to her sister.

"Great!" exclaimed Anna and jumped up and down full of joy. She kissed her sister on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"You said a little party! Don't invite the whole kingdom!" yelled Elsa from the door of her room but she knew it was useless. The whole kingdom would most certainly be invited. And so would the neighboring kingdoms. She expected nothing less from her sister.

* * *

Anna made her way to the gardens in search of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. She couldn't wait to share her exciting news. Elsa's birthday party was going to be amazing.

"Hello, excuse me," Anna tapped a young man on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he said turning around.

"Yes, hi. I was wondering, have you seen a young man hanging around with a big, brown reindeer and a talking snowman?"

"Um no, but let me introduce myself. Flynn. Flynn Rider," said the young man and stretched his hand for a handshake.

"Princess Anna of-" Anna said but Flynn cut her off.

"Of Arendelle. I am familiar with your and your sister's adventures. How you doin'?" interrupted Flynn and gave Anna a weird look.

"Wh- What's wrong with your eyebrows?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"They look weird."

"I'm giving you the loo," he replied, sounding a bit offended.

"It's creeping me out..!"

"Unbelievable," muttered Flynn."The look does not work on you," he added mostly to himself rather than the Princess who was standing right in front of him.

"Okay, I don't know what this 'look' of yours" Flynn snorted at the use of air-quotes by Anna "is supposed to do, but it does make me a bit uncomfortable."

"For your information, this 'look', as you refer to it, managed to get me a-"

"Eugene!" a female voice cut Flynn off. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Flynn's smolder disappeared from his face immediately, and he smiled to the girl who had just approached. "Hello!" said the girl who Anna knew was Rapunzel, Princess of Corona.

"Hi!" she replied.

"I'm Rapunzel, Princess of Corona," she introduced herself.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," said Anna smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you! You know, Eugene and I were here on your sister's coronation day! And wow! What a day it was! It's so nice that everything's taken care of and is back to normal!"

_'Wow... That girl talks more than I do!'_ thought Anna but didn't say anything.

"Is Eugene bothering you, by the way? He sometimes does that," continued Rapunzel giving Flynn a fake angry look.

"Eugene?" asked Anna. "He told me his name is Flynn something. Rider, was it?" the princess pretended not to remember Flynn's name to piss the young man off a bit.

"Oh yes, his name is Eugene, but he doesn't like it. He hates it when people call him that," the two girls kept talking as if Flynn, or rather Eugene, wasn't around to hear them.

"Ahem. Excuse me ladies. I am standing right here, you know."

"We know," Rapunzel smiled at her husband and returned to her conversation with Anna. "Is there something we can help you with?" she asked.

"Yes actually. I am looking for Kristoff, have you seen him?" Anna assumed that Rapunzel would know who Kristoff was so she didn't bother explaining.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw him leaving a while ago. Had his sleigh and everything. He probably went to bring some ice or something. You sure need it with this heat!"

"We do," agreed Anna. "Okay then. Thank you!" she added and turned to leave but stopped suddenly. "Oh! Before I forget. I would like to invite you to the queen's twenty-second birthday party! It's not until next month, and formal invitations will most certainly be sent, but, you know; it's always better to have a personal invite," she said chuckling slightly, and raising her shoulders.

"Oh that's great! We'll be there!" answered Rapunzel excitedly and looked at Flynn.

"Yeah. Sure," he said.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Rapunzel as soon as Anna was out of earshot.

"The look didn't work on her. And she used air-quotes when she talked about it. You're not supposed to use air-quotes!" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The look didn't work on me either, remember?" Rapunzel struggled not to use air-quotes herself.

"I try not to."

"Come on, you big baby!" she said pulling his arm.

* * *

"Come on Sven. We have to be back before nightfall, you know."

Ever since Kristoff had been named Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer, he had been taking his job really seriously. Not that he hadn't before, but now it was different. He was working for the queen now, and if he wanted to some day maybe even marry Anna -cause deep down, he knew he did- he had to make Elsa think highly of him. _Very_ highly of him.

He, Sven, and Olaf, who was always tagging along even if he was not invited, were up on the North Mountain as they had been every day during the summer months, trying to get enough ice for the people of Arendelle. Surprising as it may sound, there was still a supply and demand problem. Only now, people were asking for more ice than the ice harvesters could bring. This had to be one of the warmest summers in Arendelle's history.

Kristoff enjoyed being in charge for a change. Instead of being bossed around, he, for once, got to be the boss. He was telling people what to do and when to do it, and he liked that. Elsa had made it especially clear that the ice harvesters had to listen to Kristoff and do whatever he said without causing any trouble; and as everyone knew the ice harvesters could be a tough bunch, being in charge of such a group was a major step forward for anyone. Especially Kristoff who was aiming for something even bigger, asking Anna to be his wife. He was aware that it wasn't the best decision for a princess to marry a commoner -even though Anna had assured him countless times that that wasn't going to be a problem if she was okay with it, and she was- so he was determined to do his best to climb the social ladder and make himself worthy to marry a princess.

"So I was wondering," started Olaf who was walking around the snow, pretending to be in charge, "how is it that I can smell, having a carrot for a nose? I mean- it's weird, right? I'm not the only one who finds it weird... Right?"

"That's the least weird thing about you Olaf," stated Kristoff, earning a pretend angry look from the snowman, which he ignored. "Now hurry up. I promised Anna I'd be there for dinner this time."

"Aah... Dinner... I do love dinner. Why didn't you say so, sooner? Come on! I don't want to miss the dessert!"

"We're not leaving yet. In case you haven't noticed, it's probably the warmest summer Arendelle has ever seen, and we need a lot of ice. A _lot_." Olaf gave Kristoff a 'seriously?' look at which the latter rolled his eyes. "Come on you big snowball!" said Kristoff with a chuckle and made his way to the frozen lake. Being in charge didn't mean he didn't have to work.

Not much time had passed when Kristoff felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Well hello there, handsome," greeted Anna using a comically seductive voice. Kristoff let out a laugh and picked up his girlfriend.

"Hi," he said and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he put her back down.

"I came to make sure you won't be late again!" teased Anna and continued, "I'm planning a birthday party for Elsa!"

"Does Elsa know?"

"Of course she does! She practically begged me to do it!" Anna earned a raised eyebrow from Kristoff. "Okay maybe she didn't _beg_ me exactly. But she _does_ know!"

"Her birthday isn't till next month though, right?"

"Do you have any idea how much planning a queen's birthday party needs? I should have started weeks ago! I gotta go! Invitations need to be written!" Anna gave a quick kiss to Kristoff and practically ran her way back to the palace.

"Don't get in over your head!" yelled Kristoff.

"Don't be late!" Anna yelled back as she disappeared in the horizon.

**A/N: So... That's chapter one guys! Like it? Hate it? Should I keep writing or should I just crawl back under my rock and keep on watching Frozen and reading Frozen fics till my brain turns into a pulp? Leave a review and let me know please! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's me again! I wasn't gonna update till next week but I had some free time so I thought 'Why not?' :P Nothing major in this chapter. Just a bit of Elsa/Anna bonding (*not* in an incest kinda way. I decided to keep them just sisters in this one and nothing more). I've already started the next chapter, and I still have _no_ idea what I'm doing with this! It all seems so random and I have no idea why I'm even uploading it lol Anyways, thanks for the positive feedback you guys! Your reviews and alerts really made my day! Keep 'em coming!  
I realized I didn't put a disclaimer in my first chapter so here it is now: I'm afraid I do not own Frozen or anything associated with it (except a little Elsa figurine my boyfriend got me! It's the cutest little thing, and it's all mine! That, I do own!)  
And to answer to the reviews:  
~FrozenRose1: Glad you like it! :) I don't think it's gonna be like the other birthday fics I've read. Unless there's one I haven't read yet so... But I'm really hoping I'm being original here and not copying anyone else's idea. If I am, I'm terribly sorry!  
~Bluefire407: Keep reading to find out lol Seriously though. Do keep on reading. I really appreciate it!  
~Guest: Glad you enjoyed it! I have to say, I did like the Tangled crossover too :P Maybe I'll have Flynn and Rapunzel make an other appearance. They are awesome after all!  
~Guest: So happy you like this so far! As I already said, I liked the Tangled crossover myself :) and no. I'm not going to turn this into an ElsaxAnna fic. So feel free to keep reading!**

**2.**

"_Kristoff!" Anna cried out, but it was too late. The young man stared at her unmoving, frozen, with a look of pain and fear in his eyes. Anna touched Kristoff's cold cheek, worm tears steaming down her face._

_There was a laughter. An evil, maniacal laughter coming from behind them. Although it was evil, it still sounded beautiful, sweet even. Anna turned her head to the direction of the sound. There she was. The once sweet, misunderstood Queen Elsa who would never harm anyone on purpose was standing on top of the staircase. Only now, the kindness in her eyes was all gone, completely replaced by darkness and madness. She had killed her people, and she had made sure that they had all suffered before their inevitable end._

"_You killed him," said Anna barely loud enough to be heard. "You killed him!" she yelled and charged at the queen. Elsa didn't even blink at the sudden movement. Her grin grew wider, and her eyes became even harsher. With a simple movement of her wrist, a wall of ice appeared between her and the young princess._

"_Yes, but look how wonderful he looks. I think he's my best statue yet!" she said with a voice that was not hers. The voice that came out of her mouth still had the same sweet sound hers did, but it was different. It was cold, deprived of emotions and feelings. It was just- empty._

"_How could you? How could you do this Elsa?" Anna kept yelling, banging her fists on the ice wall._

"_I guess I felt like it. And stop banging the wall; we both know it's no use. You can't beat me! You have no choice but to surrender and join the others. After all, eternal youth is much better than a life filled with nothing but sadness and old age, is it not?"_

"_You're crazy."_

"_You sound surprised, little sister. Isn't that what all you people thought I was in the first place? A monster? An evil witch? I guess I am after all."_

"_But you proved them wrong! You proved everyone wrong! You showed them who the real monster was! Why are you doing this?" Anna's voice echoed around the ice palace._

"_Because I'm tired of hiding, Anna!" Elsa's voice, though still empty, hid more feeling inside it. "I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm clearly not! I told you to leave me alone, but you didn't listen. Is that what you wanted?!" she yelled, making the walls of the palace turn darker and start cracking._

"_All I wanted was my sister! My loving, kind sister! But you're not her. Seems like you really are the monster everyone thought you were. And I'm just a fool who believed you were just misunderstood. But you know what, Elsa? I'm not going to give up that easily. I'm going to find a way to bring that sister back. And if I can't do that, I won't hesitate to _kill_ the one standing in front of me," the girl's voice was dripping with poison. "Until we meet again, Snow Queen," she added in the coldest voice she could manage and turned around just as Elsa melted the ice wall that was standing between her and her sister. She pointed a hand at Anna and shot a sharp shard of ice to the young princess' direction._

Elsa's body shot up, her eyes opened wide and she placed her hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. Elsa never sweat -she had come to the conclusion that she couldn't- but if she did, she was sure she would be drenched. She could feel her hands shaking, and a scream was caught in the back of her throat.

It took a few moments for her to calm down completely and only after taking a few deep breaths was she able to look around her in the darkness, feeling her panic rising once again.

Her room was covered in ice and snow, snowflakes floating in the air all around her. The wall right across from her bed looked like it had been hit by a battering ram made of ice, and there were shards of ice stuck in the walls everywhere, even the ceiling.

Had she done all that in her sleep? Someone must have heard something no doubt. Elsa was sure that in a few seconds time someone would knock on her door, asking if everything was okay. And she was right.

* * *

Anna awoke by a sudden chill. As she sat up, her hands wrapped themselves around her body and she noticed white puffs of steam coming out of her mouth as she breathed. It really was cold.

The young princess got up and, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, made her way to the door. As she entered the hallway, she unwittingly wrapped herself a bit tighter. The cold was getting stronger as she was nearing Elsa's room. _'Something's wrong.'_ thought Anna and quickened her steps.

Outside of her sister's room, the coldness was almost unbearable. Anna's naked feet were numb and her whole body was shaking. The girl raised her hand to knock on her sister's door but something made her stop. Instead of entering the queen's chambers, Anna put her ear to the door and listened carefully to what was going on inside. At first she couldn't hear anything, but after a couple of moments, she was certain she could hear heavy breathing and even maybe- was that- sobbing? Was Elsa crying? She waited a while longer. Suddenly, she felt the earth moving underneath her feet. She could see a thick layer of ice forming on the door and there was a humming noise everywhere. Anna took a step back, her breath caught in her throat. Whatever was going on in Elsa's room could _not_ be good. The sound of something heavy smashing on a wall and a loud gasp assured the young princess who, without even thinking of knocking this time, tried to open the door. Her attempts were all in vain though, for the door was frozen shut.

"Elsa?" she asked and knocked on the door hard, to be sure her sister would hear her over the layer of ice. "Elsa what's going on? Let me in!" she continued when she got no reply. A few seconds later, the ice from the door disappeared, the temperature rose, and there was the distinctive sound of the door being unlocked and opened. Once again, Anna took a couple of steps back, not sure what to expect.

"Anna?" said Elsa opening the door just enough for her head to fit through. Anna could see dried -or rather frozen- tears on the young queen's face.

"Elsa?" said Anna in a small voice and walked towards her sister. "What happened?" she asked as she reached out to touch the queen's cheek.

"It was- it was nothing," she replied, pulling away from Anna's reaching hand.

"No. Don't do this again. It clearly wasn't nothing! Just- Just let me help you!" said the young princess, her voice full of frustration.

"We'll talk in the morning," said Elsa quietly and tried to close the door, only this time, Anna was fast. She used her foot to block the door from closing, catching Elsa by surprise, and she pushed -maybe a bit harder than she had to- her way in the queen's room.

What she saw left her dumfounded. The entire room was covered in ice and the temperature was distinctively lower in there than it was outside. The princess looked around without even blinking, her mouth hanging open in surprise. It was the sound of Elsa discretely clearing her throat that caught her attention and woke her from her daze. She blinked a couple of times, still trying to take it all in, and made her way to her sister's bed.

"Okay," she said, patting the bed next to her for Elsa to sit. She repeated the motion when the young Queen showed no intention of leaving her spot next to the door. Elsa walked slowly to the bed and sat down. "Now. What happened?"

"I told you, it was nothing," said Elsa paying more attention to her hands that were resting on her lap. "It was just a dream..."

"'Just a dream'? This," said Anna moving her arms around, "cannot be caused by 'just a dream'! What was it about?"

"Anna please... I really don't wanna talk about it..."

"Was it something- dirty?" asked Anna in a quiet voice, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"What? No!" A slight blush crept its way to Elsa's cheeks but went unnoticed by the young princess.

"Then what?" she pushed on.

"It was just a bad dream I don't want to talk about!" Elsa could see little snowflakes dancing around her fingers. "Please just- forget it, okay?" It was moments like this one that she hated not wearing her gloves.

"Forget about it? Elsa, I woke up freezing. Do you realize that? The ice practically reached my room! And I'm not completely sure you're aware just how cold it is in here." At that, Elsa looked around once again. She picked up a blanket from her bed and put it on Anna's shoulders. She tried to relax as much as she could, so the temperature would rise a couple of degrees, but she found it extremely hard to shut her feelings out again. Especially with Anna's big eyes pleading her to talk about what had happened.

The young queen took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The ice and snow did melt a little and the snowflakes started falling, disappearing on their way down. The temperature got much more bearable and after a few moments Anna removed the extra blanket from her back.

"That's much better!" she exclaimed, never losing the optimism that characterized her, managing to get a half-smile from Elsa. "So now that we relatively more comfortable, I'm listening," she added.

Elsa unwillingly narrated her dream to Anna, often pausing to calm herself down. She hated reliving the whole thing all over again. When she was done, the room was back to being covered in ice and snow and the temperature had once again dropped far below freezing, causing the young princess to wrap herself as tightly as she could, using both hers and her sister's blankets. Elsa was left staring in the emptiness in front of her, almost as if she was seeing the scenes playing before her eyes.

"It was so real." Her whisper almost went unheard by Anna. Almost. The girl wrapped a hand around her sister's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"But it wasn't real. It was just a dream. You said it yourself," she said in a quiet voice.

"But it felt so- so- like I was really there! Like I truly was- a monster..." Elsa blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Elsa..." Anna turned her sister's head so that she was facing her. "You are not a monster, okay? You never were and you'll never be one! It was just a really bad dream that meant nothing. You are the kindest, most selfless person I've ever known. You can't let a stupid dream convince you otherwise," she flashed the queen with the brightest of smiles, earning a small one in return. Anna pulled her sister into a tight hug; the second one they shared that day. And to think Elsa wasn't so much into hugging people. But Anna wasn't just anyone; she was her sister. And she probably was the only person she could never hug enough. "There," said the princess as she pulled away. "All better?" she asked, her smile never leaving her face.

"Yes. Thank you," replied Elsa, trying her best to smile a bit wider than she was comfortable with.

"You know, I can stay here till the sun is up," said Anna.

"No. No that won't be necessary," said Elsa and added: "Thank you though. For listening... For- I don't know... Being you. Thank you."

Anna gave yet another hug to her sister and she rose from the bed. "I'll see you at breakfast," she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the young Princess was gone, Elsa took one final look around her, a smile setting itself on her lips. Everything was back to normal. Everything was okay.

**A/N: So there you go! Hope you like it! Like I said, nothing major happens here, but I think Elsa and Anna need time to mend their broken relationship so there are probably going to be some chapters like this one. Thirteen years of isolation don't just disappear after all :P Okay, I think I talked enough for today. Please leave a review! Oh and sorry for the long A/Ns! Let me know if I'm getting annoying or anything! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprisingly large amount of free time in my hands lately! I'm still in shock that I was actually able to finish another chapter! :P I'm afraid that classes start this week and so does my job so I won't be able to update this often... Is it weird that I can't stop thinking of ideas for this story? It's getting me to all kinds of different directions! lol Anyway, I now have a slight idea of where I want to go with it, but still nothing is certain. I would love to hear your plot ideas! :D Also, I know that the plot is moving kinda slow but please bear with me people. I want some Elsa/Anna bonding time before I can go on with the actual story. No worries though, it'll start in a chapter or two!  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything Frozen. Dang it!  
~Guest: Thanks :) Hope you like this chapter too  
~atron (Guest): Glad you like it! I just think that the characters need to have at least some depth before the real story starts :P And yes. Anna is quite weird to write. I'm doing the best I can though! I just hope my best is good enough  
~GeekyChic123: Aah! Another one like me! My pulpy brain finds it awesome that so many people are into Frozen! Thanks for the feedback btw :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
~Lurzadoodle (Guest): Keep reading, and you'll find out! lol You and me both :P  
~Awesome (Guest): Oh my! Thank you! Keep reading! :D**

**3.**

The rest of the night passed quiet for the both girls, but unfortunately, morning came sooner than either of them would like. Ever since they were little, neither Elsa nor Anna liked early mornings. Elsa thought that she would eventually get used to the brutality called waking up but she simply couldn't. It was worse for her than it was for her sister. As much as Anna hated early mornings, she was -oddly enough- a morning person, and she was always wiling to start or participate in a conversation when the only thing Elsa wanted to do was crawl back to bed and sleep till the moon was out. Now that's a time in the day the young queen really enjoyed. The darkness, the light breeze, the countless stars filling the sky... Elsa really felt at home when she would just stare out of her window or when she would stand in the huge balcony outside her father's -well, her- equally huge office after a tiring and stressful day. Doing nothing but gazing at the sky.

"Queen Elsa?" Someone was at the door. Elsa groaned and turned to her side, her eyes never opening. "It's time to get up, your majesty," the voice sounded again; and there was that annoying knocking.

"Yes, Gerda. I'm up, thank you," replied Elsa, trying not to sound too sleepy.

"Princess Anna is waiting for you in the dinning hall," said the woman.

"Okay, Gerda. I'll be right down," answered Elsa and listened as Gerda's footsteps faded. She threw her covers to the side and got up, rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. She had to get dressed, go downstairs and put up with her inexplicably happy sister. Of course she adored Anna, there was no doubt about that, but the girl could be way to joyful and bubbly at times.

* * *

Entering the dinning hall, Elsa noticed two things. Anna had already started and almost finished her breakfast, and the was a general commotion all around. She took a couple of steps before being noticed by the young princess who put her fork down and waved enthusiastically.

"Hi," greeted Elsa, sitting down. "What's going on? Why does everyone look so- busy?" she asked and leaned back as one of the servants placed a plate in front of her.

"Party planning is going on!" exclaimed Anna with a smile on her face.

"Already?" the queen seemed surprised. "Don't you think it's a bit early to start planning something that isn't due for another month?" she asked and took a bite of a croissant that there was in her plate.

"Early? Are you joking? The invitations should have already been sent weeks ago! I won't be surprised if half the kingdom won't be able to make it in such short notice." Elsa almost choked on her own mouthful.

"Half the kingdom?" she asked after coughing a little. "How many people are you planning to invite?"

"Oh don't bother yourself with that. You do what it is you have to do, and let me worry about the invitations! You have other things to do, right? Queenly duties or something?"

"I do but-"

"Then go do that and stay out of my way!" Elsa chucked at Anna's determination. The same determination she shared.

A few moments passed and neither of them was talking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. The two sisters enjoyed spending time with each other even if they had nothing to talk about. Anna had decided not to mention the nightmare incident, leaving it up to Elsa to determine whether she wanted to talk about it further or not.

"Did you know-" started Anna after a while but was cut off by her sister.

"Anna... Please don't talk with your mouth full. You're a princess, remember?" said Elsa giving her a mildly disapproving look.

"Oh right," said Anna and swallowed. "Sorry. So anyway, did you know I ran into Flynn and Rapunzel yesterday? They were walking around in the gardens," she continued.

"Yes, I know," said Elsa simply and added: "They came to discuss a trade possibility between our kingdoms."

"That's good, right? I mean, almost all the crops were burn last year and- well. Since we stopped all associations with Weselton, we kinda need a strong trading partner," Anna avoided to use the words "winter", "magic" or anything that would link Elsa to the destroyed crops. She knew that her sister still blamed herself for last year's 'eternal winter' and she didn't want her to think about it.

"We do. And the offer they made was quite good too, so... I think we found our strong trading partner," replied Elsa with a smile.

"Great!" said Anna enthusiastically and silence filled the room once again.

"Where's Kristoff?" asked Elsa after a minute or two.

"Oh he's probably up the North Mountain again. You know, breaking ice, bossing people around. The usual," stated Anna and turned to look her sister in the eyes. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" asked the young queen, genuinely confused.

"For treating Kristoff the way you do. For offering him a job. For everything really. I- I don't think I've thanked you so... Thank you."

"After everything he did for you, it was the least I could do," replied Elsa smiling. "Besides, I don't think anyone else would be a better official ice master and deliverer here in Arendelle," she added chuckling.

"Well of course!" agreed Anna and the two sisters laughed, Elsa laughing a bit more than she usually did. "You don't really laugh, do you?" noticed Anna.

"Well... I'm working on it," said Elsa, blushing ever so slightly.

"You should laugh more often. It suits you," came a voice from behind the two sisters.

"Kristoff!" exclaimed Anna. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd already be up on the North Mountain by now!"

"Well," said Kristoff, "I thought -if the queen agrees of course- to take the day off and spend it with someone special," he winked at Anna who blushed a little.

"Of course she agrees! Right, Elsa? You don't mind, do you?" the young princess looked at her sister with big eyes and a just as big smile.

"No, I don't mind. It's a well-deserved day off after all," replied Elsa smiling. "Just don't get in any trouble," Anna squealed and kissed her sister on the cheek as she got up from her chair and practically dragged Kristoff out of the room. Both her and Kristoff truly were a breath of fresh air in the castle.

* * *

"So? What should we do?" Anna was holding Kristoff's hand moving it back and forth as they made their way through the castle grounds.

"Whatever you want. Today is your day, remember?" said Kristoff smiling.

"Hm..." Anna wrinkled her nose in thought. Even though Kristoff found it utterly adorable when she did that, Anna was always embarrassed when she'd catch him staring at her with a look of pure joy in his eyes. "I know!" she exclaimed suddenly. "We should go to the market place! I haven't been there in ages! Literally."

"As you wish, your highness." said Kristoff and took a small bow in front of the princess.

It didn't take them long to reach the market place. They went there riding one of the royal horses as it was Sven's day off as well, and neither Kristoff nor Anna wanted to tire him. Entering the market place, the young princess looked around her dumbfounded, wondering how she could have missed the opportunity to visit such an amazing place in the past year. There were stalls all around, selling everything you could think of. From foods and clothes to weapons and animals. There were countless people browsing from stall to stall and almost just as many working behind them. It was amazing. As soon as she and Kristoff dismounted the horse, everything went quiet. The people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the newcomers. Anna could hear some of them whispering things like _''It's Princess Anna!''_ and _''I never thought I'd see a royal this up close!''_, which she found weird given the fact that for almost a year pretty much everyone was allowed to enter the castle grounds and -if they did- they would most likely see her there, walking around, talking to people. The people started moving aside as the two made their way among them.

"Okay. So where do you wanna start?" came Kristoff's voice.

"Everywhere..." answered Anna still looking around in glee.

"Well that's helpful," commented Kristoff. "How about we start there," he pointed at a nearby stall, "and work our way further in?"

"Sure!" replied the girl who was already looking trough the items of the first stall, her eyes shinning with excitement.

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She had spent her day like she spent every day since she had properly started ruling Arendelle. From one boring meeting to the next, wishing she could find a way to get out of there. She thought back to the last time she had done something actually fun. It was almost a year ago, shortly after her return. She had frozen the castle grounds and had made it snow for the people to have fun ice-skating. It was the first time Anna had tried ice-skating too and -after a long day of slipping and falling- Elsa had promised that she would teach her how to skate. Of course, after that day, Elsa's free time was getting less and less and the 'do you want to build a snowman?' was soon replaced by 'do you want to go ice-skating?'. Unfortunately, the answered remained the same and Elsa hated herself for that. She hated that even though she wasn't shutting Anna out anymore, the two sisters still weren't spending enough time together. She was sure Anna understood that, as queen, Elsa couldn't just give everything up and go ice-skating, but that didn't make her feel any better. Sometimes, all she wanted to do was freeze the person standing across from her, talking about something she never cared about to begin with, and just leave. Elsa had caught herself ''freezing'' people in her mind more times than she cared to admit; but there were so much royal affairs talks one could bare. She made a mental note to spend some time with her sister one of the following days, hoping her plans wouldn't be ruined by anything or anyone.

The young queen let out another sigh and placed her quill on the large desk she was sitting behind. For the past two or so hours she had been reading papers that needed her approval and, therefore, her signature. And she wasn't quite happy to realize that from those two hours, she had no idea what she had been reading for at least half of them. Maybe even more; and that meant she would have to re-read everything. She stared at her hands, cold and gloveless. She still wasn't sure if getting rid of her gloves was a good idea, but she was more than willing to try and control her powers. She made small circles with her index finger, making little snowflakes fall and pile up on the paper she had been trying to read. After a while, she leaned back and closed her eyes. A queen's life could be so boring...

* * *

"Come on, hurry up! I have to show her what I bought!"

Elsa opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? She looked around her, still in a slight daze. The small pile of snow had turned to water, soaking the papers on the desk.

"Oh great," she muttered as she picked up the paper. The ink was smudged, and she could make out what it was about. Before she could do anything about it, there was a knock on the door; and only one person knocked like that.

"Come in Anna," said Elsa and watched as the door opened slightly, and her sister's hear peered inside.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked opening the door fully and entering the office.

"Not a lot of people knock on doors like that, you know," replied Elsa smiling.

"True," agreed Anna and walked up to her sister. "What are you doing?" she said noticing the water on the desk and the drenched papers.

"Nothing. Signing a bunch of stuff," she answered simply. "What's all this?" she asked noticing the stuff Anna was carrying.

"We went to the market place! Wait 'till you see what I bought!" exclaimed Anna and ran to the door. "Kristoff come on! What's keeping you?" she yelled. A few moments later, a very tired looking Kristoff entered the room, his arms full with boxes. Elsa put a hand in front of her mouth to cover the small smile that had appeared. _'Poor boy.'_ she thought as she saw him placing the stuff on the floor in front of the desk.

"Remind me never to take a day off again." muttered Kristoff. "_Ever._" he added, and Anna laughed.

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun!" she said.

"I spent a day shopping and carrying your things. Of course I had fun!" he said mockingly and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "Really though. It was one of the best days of my life," he whispered in her ear and kissed her once more.

"Not here. Elsa's watching," whispered a quite blushed Anna and looked at her sister who had her back turned to them. _'Discreet as always.'_ thought the princess as she made her way to her holding a box. "I got this for you," she said and handed it over.

"What? Anna you shouldn't have!" said Elsa, taken by surprise. "What is it?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well open it!" exclaimed Anna. Elsa carefully removed the light blue ribbon and opened the box. Inside there was another box. She took it out and looked at it.

"It's a music box!" said Anna who couldn't hold it in any longer. "This is the key," she said handing Elsa a little silver key. "You put it here and then turn it this way and-"

"Anna. I'm pretty sure she knows how keys work," came Kristoff's amused voice.

"Oh um... Sorry. Here," she said giving the little music box back to Elsa. "You can do it," she added.

"Thank you," whispered the young queen, and turned the key, opening the box. As soon as the lid was up, music started to play. "That's the-" Elsa started to say but she felt a lump in her throat. "It's the-"

"The song Mama used to sing to us before we went to sleep," finished Anna.

"Yes..." Whispered Elsa, tears running down her face. "Thank you," she said with a shaky voice and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you..." She whispered again.

**A/N: Ta Da! Longest chapter to date! What did you think? Not a plot-driven chapter again, but a bit more emotional in the end.. Unless that's just me so... :P Anyway, please please pleeeease review you guys! Pretty please with snowflakes on top! Reviews make me smile like an idiot :P And again, tell me if my A/Ns are getting annoying! I can stop rambling if they are! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! I'm just trying to write as much as I can before college starts getting hectic again.. I was going to upload this yesterday, but get this: my computer crashed! I was so upset cause I hadn't saved the document and when I turned it back on everything was gone! There was an autosaved document, but it was only till halfway chapter 3! So I had to re-write chapter four from scratch... -_- I haven't decided how I feel about this chapter. I don't think it's my favorite though. There's just- something about it. Can't put my finger on it. Anyways! I'm sure I'll figure it out! :P  
Disclaimer: I am sad to say that no matter how hard I wish it, Frozen just won't become mine. It's making me sad...  
~GeekyChic123: Thanks! I was going for sweet and sad :P Hope you like this one too!  
~Bluefire407: After thinking about your review, I have to say: What? Maybe it's just me, but I really don't get what you mean.. :P  
~Gabi (Guest): Thank you! I've been obsessed with Frozen too (obviously)! I'm glad you like my story! If you do write something, I'd love to read it :D  
~Awesome (Guest): Glad you're enjoying it! You know, come to think of it, my chapters are kinda like little one-shots lol I never thought of it that way :P  
~FrozenFreak: Thanks! Don't worry, I'll definitely upload more chapters! lol  
Just one last thing before I shut up and let you read the chapter! Thank you everyone for adding my story to your favorites and subscriptions alert list! I really appreciate it! :D **

**4.**

A month later, and everything seemed to be normal in the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa went on with her queenly duties, taking breaks here and there to spend time with her little sister, Anna kept planning the ''party of the century'' according to her own self -obsessing maybe a little too much about it, Kristoff spent more and more time with Anna and was mentally preparing himself for the big question and Sven and Olaf did what they always had been doing, being Sven and Olaf.

Walking around the castle halls, Elsa realized that she had nothing to do; nowhere to be. Was this one of those rare days she actually had more than thirty minutes of free time? The thought sent a smile to her face. As she kept walking, she passed in front of Anna's room. The door was ajar, and she absentmindedly looked inside. Ever since last month's trip to the market place, Anna kept decorating her room -and pretty much every other room in the castle- with the stuff she had bought. At first it was a little wooden reindeer statue on one of the shelves above her desk -a gift from Kristoff, then, a little bigger wooden- well, something on the dinning hall table. Soon enough, the entire castle was adorned with all kinds of stuff. Looking inside the room, Elsa wasn't surprised to find Anna placing something on her nightstand. She smiled and knocked on the door, making the girl turn around startled.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" she asked, and she hastily hid whatever it was she had just put on her nightstand. "I thought you had a meeting or something," she added.

"Not today," replied Elsa, trying not to appear too interested on whatever her sister was doing. "New drapes?" she asked noticing that Anna's windows were covered with two light pink curtains.

"Yes. I-" begun Anna, but Elsa cut her off.

"Got them from the market place?" she finished her sister's sentence.

"Maybe," replied the younger girl.

"Just how many things did you buy? You seem to have something new every day," chuckled Elsa.

"Well I didn't want to put everything out at once! It's better this way," said Anna and added: "So what are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I have some free time today and I thought we could go outside. You know, by the lake. We could even skate if you're up for it," Anna's eyes shone with enthusiasm.

"You mean it?" she asked with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"I never joke about ice-skating," said Elsa matter-of-factly and added: "Or chocolate," the two girls laughed. "So how about it?" asked Elsa. "I teach you how to ice-skate and then we enjoy a cup of hot cocoa in front of the fireplace in the library. Just you and me."

"Will we build a snowman too?" asked Anna, looking at the young Queen with big eyes.

"As many as you want," she said simply, earning a squeal of delight from the younger girl.

* * *

"Olaf will you stop running around?! I need your help." The snowman stopped suddenly and looked at Kristoff with a joyful expression. "Finally," muttered Kristoff and gave half a carrot to Sven who was standing next to him. All of them were, once again, up on the North Mountain, only this time, none of them was working.

"Are we still on the same subject?" asked Olaf.

"Yes. And you know why? Because you haven't heard a word of what I said." _'Listen to me. Talking about my marriage to a snowman.'_ Kristoff was always very patient, but the snowman was walking on very thin ice for the past hour. Both metaphorically and literally speaking. "And watch where you're stepping. Last thing I want is to dive in an icy lake to get you out."

"You'd really do that? For me?" asked Olaf smiling, making Kristoff roll his eyes.

"You know what? I'm just gonna talk to Elsa about this. She'll be _a lot _more helpful than you. Hell, even Sven would be more helpful!"

"No, wait! I wanna help!" exclaimed Olaf, grabbing Kristoff's arm and pulling it -probably a little harder than he should as the next thing he knew, he was lying on the snow, face down, with both his arms still clutching Kristoff's coat. The young man let out a sigh and laughed as he unclenched the snowman's arms from his coat.

"A little help over here!" sounded Olaf's muffled voice. "Thanks!" he said happily. "Now if you could just put my arms back, that'd be great," Kristoff pushed the sticks back to the snowman's sides. "Aah. Much better! Now. Where were we? Oh right! Wedding! So what's your problem?"

"Ugh. Like I said," started Kristoff eyed the snowman, "I want this to be very special. And I don't know what to do! It's freaking me out!"

"Aaw... Could it be? Is Kristoff _nervous_?"

"Yes, he is! And you're not making things better. Look. I want to propose to Anna, okay? I just need to find a good way to do it."

"Oh! Oh! How about at the party?" exclaimed Olaf.

"Not a good idea. It's Elsa's day. I don't want anything to upstage her. I'm trying to impress her, remember?"

"Wait. Why are we trying to impress the queen? I thought you wanted her sister..."

"Yes, but we need to have the queen's blessing too. A princess can't just get married like that. Protocol needs to be followed," replied Kristoff.

"And you know a lot about protocol," commented Olaf.

"More than you."

"Hey, I'm a snowman, remember? I'm not supposed to know anything!" Kristoff snorted, not having anything to say. Olaf smiled triumphantly. "So... What's her favorite flower?" he asked.

"I don't know. The purple ones over there I think," answered the man pointing at some small, purple wildflowers. "Why?"

"You can pick some of the flowers and then just put the ring through their stems or something. Simple and, if I may say so myself, quite romantic. You do have a ring, don't you?" said the snowman.

"I- Uh... No. I mean, not yet," replied Kristoff scratching the back of his head. "I was gonna buy one that day we went to the marketplace but Anna was always around. I'll buy one tomorrow though. I have it all figured out!"

"You went to the marketplace? Without us?" exclaimed Olaf, petting Sven. "How could you?" he added, pretend hurt in his eyes.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. It was just Anna and I. No Sven and definitely no snowmen," answered Kristoff and added: "You can come tomorrow though," earning a smile from Olaf and a delighted snort from Sven. No matter how annoying Olaf could get, or how hungry Sven always was, Kristoff couldn't help but be happy that both of them were parts of his life.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when the three made their way back to the castle, Kristoff riding on Sven and Olaf gliding next to them. Approaching the gates, they could hear laughter coming from not far away; familiar laughter. Kristoff dismounted Sven and walked slowly and quietly towards the source of the sound. There, in the middle of the now frozen lake, were Anna and Elsa, surrounded by -fortunately not alive- snowmen of various shapes and sizes and apparently having the time of their lives. Not wanting to interrupt, the young man hid behind a tree and watched as the queen was trying to teach her sister, rather unsuccessfully, how to skate. Anna was grabbing Elsa's arms, holding on for dear life and Elsa was laughing her heart out, encouraging Anna to keep going.

"Come on! Straighten your body!" exclaimed Elsa. "Don't support your weight on me."

"No!" screeched Anna. "You'll let go!"

"I'll only let go when you're ready! I promise," assured Elsa and Anna made an effort to stand up straight. "There you go! See? It's not that hard!"

"Maybe for you!" yelled the young princess and she resumed her previous position, practically hanging from Elsa's arms.

"Okay, it's getting late," noticed the queen. "What do you say you make one last attempt to cross the lake on your own, and then we call it a night?"

"On my own? As in- alone?" Anna's eyes grew wide.

"Last time I checked, that's what 'on your own' meant," said Elsa and chuckled at the look Anna gave her. "Come on, I'll be right here!"

"Okay... I guess I can do that. But promise that you'll catch me before I fall!"

"Of course," Anna took a deep breath and reluctantly removed her hands from her sister's arms. It took her a couple of seconds to stabilize herself, and when she made it, she looked at Elsa victoriously. Suddenly, Elsa pushed her ever so slightly, and the young girl started gliding across the lake.

"I'm doing it!" she exclaimed happily. "Hey! Stay where I can see you!" she added when she noticed that Elsa had stayed behind. With a couple of gracious strides, the queen was now in front of her, skating backwards.

"I told you you could do it!" said the young queen smiling. "Now slow down," she added as she realized that Anna was gaining speed. "Slow down, Anna!" repeated Elsa when the young princess showed no indication of stopping.

"I don't know how!" yelled the girl and moved her arms around frantically.

"Just bend your knees and dig the edge of your skates into the ice slowly!" said Elsa but it was too late. Anna crashed on top of her full force, sending both of them tumbling to the hard ice.

"Ouch," said Elsa as she tried to pick herself up. Anna whimpered slightly as she did the same. "Are you okay?" asked the queen, her eyes filled with sudden worry.

"I'm fine," replied Anna. "I should be the one asking _you_. I fell on top of you. I'm so sorry. I guess I should practice stopping a bit more."

"I guess you should," agreed Elsa, and the two girls went in fits of laughter. A few moments later and after both of them had caught their breaths, Elsa got up and stretched her arm to help Anna. The young princess grabbed it and pulled herself up, almost falling again. "Well. I think it's safe to say that that's enough skating for today," commented Elsa, straightening her dress and hair.

"Tell me about it," muttered Anna. "So, are we still on for that cup of hot chocolate?" she asked.

"We are always on for a cup of hot chocolate," answered the Queen, and the two sisters made their way out of the frozen lake, Anna being pulled by Elsa.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" came Olaf's voice for behind Kristoff who was still hiding behind the tree.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" he said and looked at Anna and Elsa for any sign that they knew someone was watching them. Fortunately, they kept walking towards the castle, chatting and giggling. He saw an old servant approaching the two girls and, after a couple of seconds, Anna told something to Elsa and left following the man. Elsa was left there visibly disappointed that her plans were ruined. She sighed and resumed walking to the castle's main entrance. Kristoff got out from his hiding place and, followed by Olaf, made his way to his sled, wondering what could be so important that could make Anna ditch Elsa just like that.

A few minutes later, Kristoff was walking inside the main hall of the castle. There sat Anna, buried under an enormous pile of envelopes and papers.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Kristoff.

"The replies to the party invitations are here!" exclaimed the girl. "I have to go through them to see how many people are coming! Don't tell Elsa how many invitations I sent out. She'll kill me," she continued with a chuckle and a playful wink.

"Were is our dear queen, by the way?" asked the young man, examining some of the pieces of paper. The names on them were completely unknown to him.

"The library probably," said Anna without looking up from the reply she was reading. "I feel kinda bad because we said we were going to spend the day together and drink hot chocolate in front of the fireplace in the library, and I bailed on her. And she's so busy, heaven knows when she'll have that much free time again!" she continued, folding the paper and placing it in a nearby pile.

"I'm sure she'll understand," assured her Kristoff and rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Yeah... But that doesn't make me feel any better," muttered the princess, earning a loving kiss on the lips from Kristoff.

"How about now?" he whispered.

"You're distracting me," Anna whispered back, and both her and Kristoff laughed lightly.

"I better go then. Wouldn't want to keep you from your work," said the young man and got up.

"You can stay if you want. Just no kissing! I really need to finish this," replied Anna, giving her boyfriend a wide smile and turned her attention back to the replies.

**A/N: Can't help but feel like I ended this chapter a bit too abruptly... But it's party time after that so I had to end it at some point! haha Anyway, thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! The feeling you get when you leave a review is amazing! Trust me. :P xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Is it bad that I'm supposed to be studying for my finals right now, but instead I keep writing fanfiction? I don't think it's good... :P But I can't stop writing this! It's crazy! lol Anyway, still quite in the dark on where to go with this, but I'm getting somewhere. At least the plot advances in this chapter! (hallelujah! :P) Again, thanks everyone who's reviewed and favourited/alerted my story! It means the world to me! :)  
Oh! And, P.S.: An other really small cameo of Flynn and Rapunzel! They said they'd be at the party after all! haha  
Disclaimer: How awful is it that I _still_ don't own Frozen? What does a girl gotta do?! *sigh*  
~GeekyChic123: It really sucks, doesn't it? And yeah! The re-written chapter is never as good as the original -_- I hate having to put up with things like that :P So glad you like it though! As I said, I felt -and still do actually- like something was off with it, so your positive feedback really makes me happy! I wasn't planning on mentioning anything else Anna bought but your review made me think I kinda had to. The boxes were too many to just be forgotten lol  
~Awesome (Guest): Thanks! :D I've been thinking of adding a fight between the sisters ever since I started writing the story! haha There's a little one in this chapter but nothing too much. I'm sure I'll probably add a bigger one in later chapters. **

**5.**

Anna's eyes snapped open and a huge smile spread across her face. For a moment, her mind traveled back to the previous year, that exact same day. She was just as excited, if not even more, and the whole thing could have gone more wrong. As she tossed the covers aside and got up, she tried not to think of that awful coronation day.

Naturally, the young Princess had already picked out which dress to wear and had insisted on doing so for her sister as well. Elsa was reluctant at first and it took a lot of pouting on Anna's part, but in the end -after a sigh and a roll of her eyes- the older girl decided that it would be better to let her sister decide what she should wear than having to put up with her being annoyed and silent for days on end.

Just as special this day was for Anna, it was nothing but ordinary for Elsa. Actually, no. It wasn't ordinary. The young Queen dreaded that day ever since her sister had asked if they could throw a party. She had only agreed so not to displease Anna, but now she couldn't have regretted it more. Being isolated for thirteen years had taken its toll on Elsa, who wasn't really a people person and would rather sit by herself in the library and read a book, than have to entertain and interact with countless people she didn't even know.

Anna ran down the hall to Elsa's room and knocked on the door. It wasn't her usual knock though. It was an excited, quick and pretty loud knock that made the Queen put her pillow over her head and groan.

"Elsa! Get up, get up, get up! It's party day!" exclaimed Anna.

"Anna... Stop knocking on the door..!" said a sleepy and displeased Elsa, but Anna had ran away, making her way to the ballroom. The young Queen waited for a few moments for Anna to return but when she realized that nobody was knocking on her door, she let out a relieved sigh and went back to sleep. It was way to early to deal with her overexcited sister.

* * *

Anna burst into the ballroom, unable to contain her excitement. She looked around with wide eyes. Everything was perfect. The servants were all running around carrying all sorts of stuff, from foods to even an ice sculpture of Elsa. Yes, maybe Anna went a bit too far with that. Still in awe, she bumped into one of the servants who was carrying a really big tray.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the Princess and bent down to pick up the fallen tray and its contents.

"It's okay, your Highness." said the servant. "I'll clean up here." he added and Anna stood up straight.

"I'm really sorry. It must have taken you forever to fix all this..." said the girl looking at the food all over the floor.

"It's quite okay, I assure you. We have plenty more in the kitchens." said the servant reassuringly and gave Anna a small smile. Anna smiled back and walked away slowly, this time paying more attention to her surroundings. "Gerda!" she exclaimed when she saw the woman standing a few steps away from her, overlooking the rest of the servants.

"Princess Anna." she greeted, bowing slightly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Yes actually." responded Anna. "I want you to go wake Elsa- - I mean, the Queen up. I did try to wake her up earlier but you know how she is." she said chuckling.

"As you wish." replied Gerda and made her way out of the room. Anna let out a happy sigh and looked around once more. Everything looked as it should. There were only two things missing -except Elsa herself, that is. Anna's gift and Kristoff.

After giving Elsa the music box, Anna mentally cursed herself for being unable to keep it and give it to her on her birthday like she had decided at first. She remembered seeing the music box in one of these stores that sold really old and rare things. She was immediately drawn to it and she knew in an instant she just had to buy it. She had actually debated with herself for a while on whether she should keep it or give it to Elsa, but she knew Elsa had to have it. She _had_ to! And now, it was almost impossible to top that. Not that Elsa would care what Anna would get her or if she would get her anything, but still, as her sister, Anna had to give her the greatest gift! If only she knew what the greatest gift was. She had some time to travel to the marketplace and buy something, but that simply didn't feel right.

"I should have kept the box..!" muttered Anna to herself and kicked the ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristoff had spent his entire morning at the marketplace, looking for the perfect ring for Anna. Like he said, he wasn't planning on proposing on the day of her sister's birthday, but he still had to have everything prepared. He figured he could buy something for Elsa as well while he was there, but the search for the perfect ring had taken him unexpectedly long time and now he had to leave if he wanted to make it to the party on time. And if he wanted to stay on Anna's good side, he had to be there on time.

"So? Did you find your perfect ring?" asked Olaf enthusiastically when he saw Kristoff approaching.

"Is this the look of someone who found what he was looking for?" asked the young man and looked at the snowman with a blank face.

"I guess not." replied Olaf. "So what are we gonna do?"

"_We_ are not going to do anything. _We_ are going to go to the party and _I_ am going to try and find a gift for the Queen." answered Kristoff and mounted Sven.

"You don't have a gift yet? And you want to impress her too? I may be a talking snowman and not know much about anything, but I don't think that's how you impress someone."

"You think?" said the man.

"What are going to get her?" asked the snowman.

"I don't know. I'll probably just make her something." he said. "Now hurry up!"

* * *

"Kai! Come over here, will you?" Almost an hour had passed and there still was no Elsa, no Kristoff and no gift. Anna was getting desperate.

"Yes, Princess Anna." said Kai and bowed.

"You know Elsa, right? I mean her personality. Not if you know who she is. What do you think she would like for her birthday?" she asked, catching Kai by surprise.

"I- I'm afraid I don't know, your Highness."

"Oh come on! Surely something must come to mind!" insisted Anna.

"Uh... No, I'm sorry but-"

"Anna? Why are you torturing poor Kai?" asked Elsa who had just walked in the room and heard the conversation between her sister and the servant.

"I- I- Elsa! I'm not torturing Kai. I merely asked him a question he wasn't able to answer. That's not torturing." said Anna, pretending to be slightly offended.

"You may go now, Kai." said Elsa turning to the servant. Kai bowed and walked away from the two sisters. "How long have you been standing there?" asked the Anna.

"Long enough to be able to tell you that I don't want anything for my birthday. The party is definitely more than enough. And you gave me the music box too, remember? That was the best thing anyone has ever given me. I think you're covered for a couple more years." chuckled Elsa and Anna laughed.

"Still, as your sister, I have to get you something!" Elsa tried to protest but Anna would have none of it. "Don't tell me what you want! It takes all the fun out of it! I'll figure it out myself!" continued the Princess, ignoring the attempts Elsa made to speak. "And if you happen to see Kristoff, tell him I'm looking for him, will you? He better not be late." Anna turned around and started to walk away when she stopped and once again eyed her sister. "You look gorgeous, by the way. I told you I could pick the perfect dress for you!" she said with a smile and left the room, in search for the perfect gift.

Elsa looked down at her dress. It was a long, royal blue dress, tight to the waist -maybe a little too tight, as Elsa couldn't breath very easily- and flowy at the bottom. The skirt was layered, royal blue fabric over lighter blue and the sleeves were short and off the shoulders. She wasn't wearing her gloves either and that made her nervous. Everyone remembered what had happened the last time, Elsa most of all. The young Queen would give anything for things to actually go as planned just for once, so Anna's ''no gloves'' rule made her feel extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable. The young Queen shook her head, trying not think about it. She wasn't about to let something like that ruin everything Anna had planned.

Taking a look around, Elsa knew that her sister had gone a bit overboard with the decorations. It was expected, given the enthusiasm she had shown ever since she begun planning, but maybe the ice sculpture and the fountain were too much. There was one thing though that Elsa really approved. There was a huge chocolate fountain in the middle of one of the tables and, even though it wasn't working yet, the young Queen was certain she could smell the warm chocolate.

* * *

The hours came and went and the guests started gathering. Though Elsa was there to greet everyone, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were nowhere to be seen. This had the Queen worried, but, once again, she tried to relax and enjoy herself as much as possible. They would turn up eventually. After a while of socializing, Elsa felt the need to be alone. She politely excused herself and made her way to the window. She always enjoyed looking outside when she felt blue, although now, she wasn't sure why she was feeling that way. Maybe it was the number of people in the room. She couldn't believe her sister had gone as far as to invite people from the Scottish kingdom -the royal family's advisers were there since the King and Queen had sent word they wouldn't be able to make it. Looking out of the window, Elsa could see Sven walking around in the grounds, occasionally being pampered by some children who were hanging out there. The young Queen loved seeing the castle grounds filled with people. She wasn't like Anna who never missed a chance to mingle with them and talk about anything but that didn't mean she wasn't happy when her people were happy.

A discreet hem draw Elsa's attention. Behind her stood Kai and next to him were Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona and her husband Eugene- something. The Queen could never remember his real last name.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona." introduced Kai, bowing.

"You made it." said Elsa smiling.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "Everything looks so amazing!" she added looking around.

"Well. It's all Anna's doing so you should probably let her know you like it." chuckled the Queen.

"Ah yes. Where is that rude little Princess?" asked Flynn, receiving a disapproving look from Rapunzel. "What? It's true!" he exclaimed and added in a lower voice: "She used freaking air-quotes."

"Seriously? Still?" asked Rapunzel and turned her attention to the young Queen. "Where is Princess Anna, really?" she asked. "I'd love to chat with her."

"I don't know actually." replied Elsa. "I suppose she's somewhere around here, busy doing something else than attending the party she organized." she continued and raised her shoulders in slight indifference.

"Well then. We should probably walk around a bit. Lots of important people here. We have to make connections." said the Princess and winked at Elsa who was positively stunned by how comfortable Rapunzel -and especially Flynn- seemed to be around everyone.

A few more minutes passed and Elsa was getting truly worried now. Anna should have been there at lest two hours ago and yet there was no sign of her. Having the worst in her mind, she approached one of the guards and asked him to send men out to look for the young Princess. Kristoff had appeared shortly after Rapunzel and Flynn left to go talk to the guests and he had informed Elsa that he had no idea where Anna could have been. He tried not to alarm the young Queen, knowing that if she got too upset or scared she wouldn't be able to control her powers and a repetition of last year's events was the last thing everyone wanted. The young man also mentioned something about wanting to talk to the Queen in private and something about a ring, but Elsa was too preoccupied with worrying about her sister to actually listen what the iceman had told her. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

"Can I have this dance?" asked Kristoff in a desperate attempt to get Elsa's mind off Anna. The Queen shot him a somewhat angry look.

"I don't dance." she said and started to walk away.

"Just this one dance." instead the man. "Come on. It'll do you good." The young Queen sighed and moved to the center of the room with Kristoff. Truth was, she did dance. Quite well too, as she had been taught by her father, one of the best dancers she knew. She would always remember how beautiful it was to watch her parents dance, whether it was at an event they had to attend or at the castle, when they thought they were by themselves, while her and Anna would watch them from the top of the stairs. But Elsa always felt uncomfortable and embarrassed having people watching her as she danced herself.

As the Queen and the young iceman settled in the center of the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them. Elsa's cheeks immediately turned pink and Kristoff chuckled.

"Just relax. It'll be alright." he assured her and the music started playing. The couple started spinning around in the rhythm of the music the band was playing. After a while, Elsa had gotten the hang of it and she started feeling more and more comfortable. The song soon ended and as everyone started clapping, the pink returned to the young Queen's cheeks who smiled politely.

"I thought you didn't dance." said Kristoff.

"Um... I guess I do." replied Elsa raising her shoulders and they both laughed, the subject of Anna temporarily forgotten.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a very distraught Anna walked quickly towards her sister. Whispers immediately started flying around the room.

"Anna!" exclaimed Elsa panicked. "What happened? Where were you?" she asked, feeling little snowflakes forming on the tips of her fingers.

"Okay, I don't wish to alarm you," whispered Anna, still trying to catch the breath, "but there are at least five Viking ships making their way to the port." she said and she felt the temperature of the room drop.

"What?" half-whispered Elsa. "Are you sure?" she asked taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Afraid so. I just spent two hours watching them. Elsa... They don't seem too- friendly."

"They're Vikings. Vikings are not friendly people. We have to get everyone out of here. Out of Arendelle!" said Elsa and turned to one of the guards. "Tell everyone to leave. Escort them back to their homes if you have to. And close the gates." the guard nodded and left while Anna stared at her sister in shock.

"Close the gates?" she asked.

"We need to be protected until we know what they want." said Elsa and rubbed her eyes, still unable to control her feelings. The temperature in the ballroom and -for all she knew- all over Arendelle, had dropped dramatically and ice had started creeping up the walls of the castle.

"You need to calm down. People are starting to noticing." said Kristoff, knowing that nothing would change.

Once everyone had left, Elsa, looking calmer and more in control, turned to Anna and Kristoff.

"You two stay here and wait."

"What are you going to do?" asked Anna.

"I'm the Queen. I should see what they want from us." she stated.

"No way!" exclaimed Anna. "I'm coming with!"

"Please, Anna. Just stay here. People may need you help while I'm gone."

"Where do you plan on going? The port isn't that far away." said the Princess and added: "I doubt anyone will need my help in the time you'll be gone."

"You are not coming with me, Anna. It could be dangerous. I can protect myself with my powers. I can't worry about you, too though!"

"The powers you can't control!" yelled Anna and both shocked and hurt look settled on Elsa's face.

"That was uncalled for." whispered Kristoff in his girlfriend's ear.

"No it wasn't! You know she can't control her powers! She's dangerous to even herself! She can't go out there on her own!" Anna's voice grew louder and louder and she spoke as if Elsa wasn't present.

"I am the Queen and you will do as I say!" said Elsa, trying hard not to yell back at her sister. The last thing she needed was to fight with her. "Stay here. Please." she added in a calmer voice but Anna didn't respond. She just turned around and walked away. "Keep an eye on her, will you?" she asked Kristoff.

"Of course." replied the young man and added: "Be careful out there."

"Don't worry. I will." said Elsa, forcing a small smile and left the room, still hurt from Anna's harsh words.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this! (I changed little things here and there cause I uploaded it really late last night and I didn't have time to proofread it. Nothing major though!) Once again, longest chapter to date so... Yay! haha Please leave a review! I'd really like that :D See you soon! Hopefully... No, really. I'll probably update sometime before the week is out :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yup. I made it! Another chapie for you, guys! I'm really not sure I like it though! :\ I had a small writer's block all day yesterday and the day before so I'm not sure if this one is as good as the previous chapters which -I have to admit, I liked better :P So, i****t's kinda darker than the others. Maybe that's why I'm not sure about it.. I like writing darker stuff but I don't always feel they fit.. Dunno if you know what I mean. Anyways, I really want to thank all of you for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites! My last chapter got the most reviews out of them all! How great is that?! Lol  
Disclaimer: As I said before, I did not, do not and unfortunately will not own Frozen. Not in a million years!  
~Bluefire407: Cause it's the only thing that came to mind at the time Lol I hope Vikings don't ruin it for you :P  
~Awesome (Guest): Once again, thanks! I'm still trying to find a way to add that fight somewhere. But don't worry! There will be one! They're sisters after all. Who doesn't have fights with their siblings? :P I hate finals! They are awful. A waste of valuable fanfiction writing time! haha Oh well..  
~CartoonGurl201m: Really? I didn't think of it this way.. To be honest, I haven't seen "How to train your dragon" yet. I probably should though. to make sure I'm not copying anything! lol  
~LaraAelric: Thank you! I know what you mean about Elsanna. I've grown used to it by now, but I think it's still nice to show that the two girls can be just sisters. :P As for the characters, it took me a while to find ou the proper way to write each one, so I'm really glad you like them! And let's be honest. Who wouldn't approve of a giant chocolate fountain? :P  
~Gwuncan 4 Ever: Thanks! I'll be sure to check your stories out once I have a bit free time! :D  
~Sunflower15: Thank you so much! Like I said before, I'm really happy you find the characters believable! I'm always worried they're gonna be a bit OOC and seeing that you guys don't think that, it puts a smile on my face!  
~MagicOfDisney: Thanks :) I hope you like the rest as well!**

**6.**

It was getting late and the sky had long turned black, when Elsa made her way to the port. She had ordered her guards to stay a few steps behind, but never too far away, in case she needed them.

Anna was right. Five viking ships were closing in on them. The young Queen felt her panic rising as the first ship docked and a plank of wood connected it with the land. She swallowed hard and approached cautiously, nodding at the guards to stay put. She stopped in front of the wooden plank as two really big men made their way down. They didn't utter a word as they walked past Elsa and stood a couple of steps away from her. And then she saw him. One of the people she hated most in the entire world was now coming over to her.

"Hans..." she growled.

"Elsa. Long time no see." said the man with a wicked smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Queen, barely able to keep her emotions under control.

"I think my invitation to your little party got lost. You see I never got one. So my friends and I," he said nodding at the Vikings, "decided to crash it and came to make a few negotiations with the temporary -if I do say so myself- Queen of Arendelle." he added, his eyes filled with loathing. Elsa, even though she heard Hans stretching the word ''temporary'', she chose not to comment on it and instead said:

"I thought the Vikings were sworn enemies of the Southern Isles."

"Oh they were." agreed Hans. "Until we found out we have a common enemy. You! Don't ask me what those guys have against you, but you know what the say. The enemy of my enemy..."

"I don't negotiate with people like you." said Elsa in an angry voice.

"You know what, dear Elsa?" said the man touching the girls cheek, making her flinch away from him. "I think you do." he continued and nodded at the two Vikings who were still standing close to him. At once, the two huge men moved, revealing two smaller men holding a very scared Anna, hands tied and mouth covered with the filthiest rug Elsa had ever seen. The young Queen stared in shock as her sister made a desperate attempt to free herself.

"Let her go!" she yelled, ice forming in her hands. The thought of where her guards were lingered in the back of her mind. "She did nothing to you! Let her go!" she yelled again, seeing that nothing changed the first time.

"Nothing? Nothing?!" yelled Hans and Elsa took a barely noticeable step back. "You two caused me to get banished from my own home!"

"You tried to kill us and take over Arendelle! You brought this upon yourself!" yelled Elsa and the next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her cheek as she stumbled backwards. The force of Hans' slap was so great, the young Queen lost her balance and fell to her knees, the pin that was holding her hair in place loosened, causing it to fall freely on her shoulders. Elsa shot Hans with a look full of hatred and resentment as her hand shot up to rub her now bruising cheek. Anna shrieked and moved frantically around. With a sudden movement of the head, the dirty rug fell around her neck.

"Elsa!" she cried out but there wasn't much she could do. The Queen eyed her as she stood back up and wiped a trickle of blood from her lips.

"Had you given us your blessing, none of this would have happened." said the man in a pretend calm, poison dripping voice.

"Had I given you my blessing," hissed Elsa, "I'd probably be dead by now!"

"That too." replied Hans and his eyes turned darker. "You and her both." he added and shot a disgusted look at Anna. "Look at her. So young, so- innocent. It wouldn't be too hard to convince people that the two of you died. The Queen had a terrible accident, leaving little Anna in charge of the kingdom and then, oh, the poor girl couldn't handle the grief and the pain. She died of a broken heart. So I, heartbroken and alone, would have to be in charge of the kingdom. It would be perfect. And so poetic, just like you like it, Anna. But no. No you had to be the protective older sister, didn't you? And you!" he yelled at Anna "You couldn't let things be! We could have been happy together! Until your tragic death of course." Anna opened her mouth to respond but Elsa nodded a hasty no with her head.

"What do you want?" asked the Queen and the wind picked up, the temperature dropping even more.

"As I said, I only want to talk." said Hans and for a moment Elsa thought she saw a tad of honesty in the man's eyes but she immediately dismissed it.

"And you needed five Viking ships to come along?" Anna butted in, earning a look that screamed 'stop!' from her sister.

"I got your attention, didn't I?" said Hans simply and turned his eyes back to Elsa. "You are going to hear me out, and you are going to agree with what I say. You know you will. You love her to much to let her get hurt, don't you?" Elsa's fists tightened and the wind became even stronger, blowing her hair in her face. Anna was stunned by how fierce her sister looked, even though she knew she probably was really scared. Suddenly, one of the men holding Anna pulled the young Princess' head back by the hair, placed a knife on the girl's throat and pressed against her skin, making her to let out a surprised yelp. Elsa drew a sharp breath but didn't do anything. Seeing the young Queen's lack of cooperation, Hans nodded at the man and he pressed the knife even more, this time drawing a little blood. Elsa flinched. She was fairly certain Hans wouldn't really harm Anna, but she didn't want to risk her sister's well-being on a hunch.

"Okay!" she yelled finally and the man removed the knife from the girl's throat. "Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"See? I knew we could come to an understanding."

"I said I'll listen to you. I never said I will give you what you want." retorted the Queen.

"We'll see about that." said Hans in a low voice, his eyes cold and hard, boring into the girl.

* * *

Kristoff opened his eyes and blinked rapidly to get rid of the blurriness. Feeling a dull ache on the back of his head, he reached to touch a newly formed lump. He tried to remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember clearly was Elsa telling him to keep and eye on Anna and the leaving for the docks.

"Anna?" he yelled looking around. He was in a corridor not too far away from the ballroom. He vaguely remembered going to the direction Anna had gone to when he heard a scream and then felt then something heavy being hit against his head. The castle was too quiet, but that made sense since Elsa had sent everyone away. "Anna!" he yelled again when he got no response. "Something's wrong." he muttered and made his way to the castle grounds, debating with himself on whether he should head to the port or not. When he stepped outside, he had already decided that he should go and check on Elsa. Maybe Anna, stubborn as she was, followed her sister. Kristoff mounted Sven and rode away.

The port wasn't very far away from the castle and, pushing Sven to run the way he did, it didn't take him long to arrive. He stopped the reindeer several feet away from the docks, so that he would be detected by anyone, and as he dismounted, he noticed the commotion in front of a docked Viking ship. He watched as two men held his girlfriend and another man, probably Hans for what he could tell, was yelling at Elsa. He watched as he slapped her so hard she fell on the ground and then he witnessed Anna being threatened by one of the men with a knife. Kristoff had to try really hard not to just run there and punch everyone, even though he knew he would be flat on his face, or worst even dead, before he could even reach Hans. Staying there and looking at the events unfold, he had to admit that Elsa seemed to be doing a pretty good job on controlling her emotions, given the situation she and Anna were in. There was no ice out of place, no snowfall... Just a really heavy wind. He made a mental note to ask Anna to apologize to her sister once this was all over. Usually, he was the first one to support his girlfriend when she argued with Elsa, but this time, he had to admit that the young Princess was wrong.

A few moments later, and after the knife had been removed from Anna's throat, Elsa started walking towards the wooden plank that connected the ship to the land. Seeing this, Anna went frantic and tried desperately to free herself from the two men holding her, failing miserably. She screamed her sister's name, only to be slapped by one of her captors. The man's hand immediately froze and Kristoff turned his attention to a very angry looking Elsa, her right arm stretched to the direction of the four Viking men. As the young Queen spoke, the wind became even more violent and snowflakes started swirling around. Whatever Elsa had said, it must have been big, cause the two men released Anna who ran straight to her sister's side. The two hugged tightly and Elsa whispered something in her sister's ear. Their reunion, though, was short-lived as Hans pulled roughly the young Princess away and pushed the Queen up the plank and on the ship. Soon, the four Viking men followed and the board was lifted off the ground, making it almost impossible for anyone to get in or out the ship. Almost.

Anna watched as the ship started moving away from the port, only to stop a while later. There was a fair distance between it and the land so they must have assumed that it would be safe for them to anchor there. Were they not taking into consideration Elsa's powers? Or Anna's determination for that matter. A couple of minutes later, a light rub on her shoulder made the young Princess jump. Turning around, a relieved smile appeared on her lips.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed and hugged the young man with all her might. Kristoff hugged her back tightly and they stayed like that until Anna was ready to let go.

"What happened?" asked Kristoff as the girl wiped her eyes, the realization of the preceded events finally catching up with her.

"It- It was Hans." said Anna. "He came with the Viking ships! He said he wanted to negotiate with Elsa. She- She boarded the ship Kristoff! Why would she do that?" the Princess was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Hey. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." said Kristoff reassuringly, trying to calm her down. "You're hurt." he said worryingly, seeing the thin line of drying blood that ran down her throat.

"It's nothing." whispered Anna, her mind still on Elsa.

"It doesn't look like nothing." insisted Kristoff, reaching out to touch the wound.

"Kristoff please." said the girl pulling away. "It's nothing. Really. It doesn't even hurt." she added and forced a small smile.

"What are we going to do?" asked the young iceman.

"What do you mean 'what are going to do'? We're going on the ship of course! I'm not leaving Elsa alone with that monster!" exclaimed Anna.

"Don't you think we should wait a little? Seeing they anchored here, they probably think they'll have no troubles with anyone. I mean come on. Who's stupid enough to mess with the Vikings?" At that Anna shot him an angry look. "Not that you're stupid!" he added quickly. "All I'm saying is to wait at least until tomorrow. That way, they'll either come on their own if Elsa agrees to whatever it is they want, or they'll be more relaxed. It will be easier for us to go in."

"You do have a point..." admitted Anna. "I'm not leaving here though!" she continued. "What if something happens during the night?"

"Where are going to sleep?" asked Kristoff.

"Sleep is a luxury I can't afford right now." she stated simply. "You can go if you want. I'm staying."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere!" exclaimed the man. He then went to move one of the barrels that were sitting on the edge of the dock, waiting to be loaded to some cargo ship.

"What are you doing?" asked Anna.

"Well we need to sit somewhere." he said simply and the girl, despite herself, let out a little laugh.

As soon as they both got as comfortable as they could, sitting on barrels, Anna leaned and placed her head on Kristoff's shoulder.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"I know she will." assured her Kristoff. "She's one of the strongest people I know." he added, stoking one of Anna's braids.

"She really is." agreed the girl and yawned in a quite unprincessy way. Kristoff smiled and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"I guess it runs in your family." he whispered and hugged Anna as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: There. Was it as bad as I think it was? :P Pleeeease review! You have no idea how happy I was with all the reviews on the previous chapter! Oh and a huge congrats to Frozen for the Best Animated Feature win on the Golden Globes! (should have won for Best Original Song too. 'Let It Go' is a-m-a-z-i-n-g!) Fingers crossed for the Oscars!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, hello my little Frozen fans! Pretty important update this one! :D You can tell I'm going full plot now. I'll probably add more bonding chapters later on, but for now I felt like the plot needed to move a tad faster. Had a slight writers block in the last few days, but I think I'm all good now! At least I hope I am. If I'm not, I'll just re-watch Frozen for the millionth time and I'll listen to the OST :P Who else thinks the outtake songs are great? I just love the reprise of Life's Too Short! Is it weird that it actually brings tears to my eyes? I say they have the cast record the songs and include them as extra content on the DVD! I'd be so happy if that happened! Anyways! Enough talking! I must be getting annoying :P  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? No. I *still* don't own Frozen! Ugh...  
~Gwuncan 4 Ever: Thanks! :D I'm probably judging it too harshly but I always do that when it's about something I create.. So glad you like it though!  
~Guest: Elsa can most certainly kick some serious Viking ass! And Hans'! But I dunno if she will..  
~Sunflower015: Thank you so much! I'm so happy people liked the previous chapter! :D Makes me feel a lot better about it :P I hope you like this one as well!  
~lightning1997: Indeed! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
~Bluefire407: Haha :P  
~LaraAelric: I would definitely use them too! But Elsa is a Queen so she has to think of her people as well. And if using her powers meant a war between the Vikings and Arendelle- Well, it would be a tad bad.. :P  
~MagicOfDisney: Never trust Hans. That's what I say!  
~Awesome (Guest): Thanks! Hope you like this one too :D  
~Random smiley (Guest): Thank you so much! :) I'm updating as often as I can, but unfortunately I have finals this month so I kinda have to study as well... But I'll do my best!**

**7.**

Anna rubbed her eyes as the first rays of the sun hit her face. _'Why am I so comfortable?'_ she thought. _'Barrels are not supposed to be that comfortable. Or soft. Or cozy...' _She felt something warm on top of her. She stayed still for a couple of moments, trying to understand what was going on. The girl realized she wasn't sitting anymore. She was lying in what seemed to be her own bed. She finally opened her eyes and looked around. She _was_ lying in her bed.

"Kristoff!" she yelled and a few moments later her bedroom door flew open.

"Yes!" replied a very concerned Kristoff, running to her side.

"What am I doing here? Did you bring me back? We were supposed to stay at the docks!" Anna's voice got higher as she spoke.

"I left a couple of guards at the docks. It was getting chilly and you seemed cold, so I thought you would be better off sleeping in your bed." replied the young man, mentally cursing himself for the -obviously poor- decision he had made.

"Chilly? Was there snow? Is Elsa okay?" Anna immediately got up and started getting out of her party dress -Kristoff had been kind enough not to undress her without her permission- and into her everyday clothes. "Could you turn around?" she asked when she noticed that Kristoff was watching her? The young iceman complied with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think the temperature was Elsa's doing." he said, his back turned to the young Princess. "It wasn't frosty, it was just chilly. There wasn't any snow either. When I brought you here, I went back and stayed for a while longer. Nothing changed while I was there so I came back." Anna shot him with an angry look over her shoulder. "What? I said I left a couple of guards back."

"Elsa went there yesterday with ''a couple of guards'' and you saw how helpful that was." she said and stood in front of Kristoff, her back turned to him.

"How do you know she had guards with her?" asked Kristoff and tied the laces on the back of Anna's dress.

"Because she's the Queen and she's not supposed to go anywhere without her guards. Plus, I saw them standing a few feet behind us. But when I turned to make sure they were still there, when that bastard slapped her, they were gone. You didn't happen to see them, did you?" she asked and moved to the mirror.

"No." answered Kristoff. "How did you end up there, anyway?" he asked.

"After I lashed out at Elsa, I felt really bad and I wanted to apologize. Of course, she would have to apologize too, so I decided not to follow her. I didn't want to give her the pleasure to see me apologizing first, you know?" she said, ignoring Kristoff's eye rolling at her last statement. "So anyway, I was on my way to my room when I felt like someone was following my. You know, this really creepy sensation that someone's always watching you? That. Next thing I know, an enormous man pins me against the wall, holding a knife to my face. I screamed but he put his hand over my mouth. He tied my hands with a rope and he put the grossest piece of cloth I have ever seen in my mouth. It was disgusting! It tasted sweaty. Ew..." she said, making a disgusted face. "That's it basically. An other man came a few moments later and they took me down to the port." As she was talking, Anna fixed her braids in front of the mirror. Suddenly, her eyes fell on something that didn't belong on her desk. Or any of her shelves for that matter.

"What's this?" she asked, taking a folded piece of paper in her hands.

"Don't open it!" said Kristoff and snatched the paper from Anna's hands. "It's my gift for Elsa's birthday and it's not finished yet!"

"Her birthday was yesterday so don't you think it should have been finished by now?"

"Mind your own business." replied Kristoff putting the paper in his satchel.

"Okay." said Anna as she finished tying her braids. "We need to go! Like- Now! We need to go back to the ship!" she grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him along, running down the hall. They didn't make it outside. The people of Arendelle had gathered in front of the main gate -which remained closed- wanting to know what was going on and why there were Viking ships anchored just outside their port. Anna stopped abruptly when she saw them, Kristoff bumping into her.

"Princess Anna." said Kai who had appeared from behind them. "The people are getting restless. They are demanding to talk to the Queen."

"We all want to talk to the Queen, Kai." said Anna and turned to the crowd. "Listen up!" she yelled. "We don't know what these people want from us, but I can assure you, Queen Elsa is doing everything she can! Now if you please, all go back to your usual business. This can be nothing, so don't let it throw you out of your daily routine!" she continued. The people starting whispering, refusing to leave at first, but after a while, one by one, they stared scattering. Anna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes. Elsa had spent an entire night in a ship full of Vikings. With Hans. It couldn't be nothing. Kristoff rubbed her back tenderly and the girl gave him a weak smile.

"We should get going." she said and Kristoff agreed silently.

* * *

"Sit." Hans' voice was cold and impersonal.

When Elsa walked on the ship, he had her cuffed and thrown in her in the hold. The young Queen had tried not to let herself panic, but realizing that the metal the cuffs were made of didn't let her powers go through didn't help much. The hold was dark. It probably was cold too, but she couldn't tell. After a while of sitting in the darkness taking deep breaths to calm her furiously beating heart, Elsa felt her exhaustion overtake her. She struggled to keep her eyes open but she was just too tired. Now, after waking her up in a really rude and abrupt way, Hans had led her to a big, long room that, judging by the table in the center of it, was used for eating and maybe meetings.

"I'd rather stand." replied Elsa with the steadiest voice she could master.

"As you wish." said the man indifferently. "So like I said," he continued, sitting down on the head of the table, "I have some negotiations to make." His eyes shone evilly in the light of the few candles that lit the room.

The young Queen swallowed hard. She had decided to refrain from using her powers unless it was absolutely necessary. The last thing she wanted was to create a war between Arendelle and the Vikings who -as she had been told- already considered her an enemy. She didn't know why, as she had never done anything against them, but she would ponder on that thought later. Elsa saw Hans pulling out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of the coat he was wearing and placing it on the table. Whatever was written on that paper, could only mean trouble for Arendelle. He pushed it towards the girl who showed no intention of moving. Sighing, he picked the paper up and gave it to her, but, once again, Elsa just averted her eyes. Getting really mad, Hans got up from his seat and with two big strides he was standing in front of her, shoving the paper in her face. The young Queen let out a small whimper as the man pulled her hair and looked at the paper. She was starting to reconsider the 'no powers' decision she had made.

"As you can see," started Hans, resuming his place on the head of the long table, "by signing this paper, you are giving me full control over Arendelle." he said simply. "You can use my quill if you want." he added, moving his quill between his fingers. Elsa's breath was caught in her throat as she read the words so neatly written on the paper. She looked up at Hans who had a malicious smile on his face.

"You're crazy." she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Oh my dear, dear Snow Queen. Is getting what I want crazy?"

"It is if what you want is to rule a kingdom that's not your own! And what makes you think I'll even consider signing this?" she said, throwing the paper away. Hans got up and walked slowly towards her, picking it up.

"I'm never going to rule_ my_ kingdom now! And you know why?" he said, his nose almost touching Elsa's. "Because of you!" he yelled.

"You were thirteenth in the line of succession. What were you going to do? Kill your brothers so you would become King?"

"I would do whatever was necessary for me to do. Even that if I had to. I tried marrying into the throne but you had other plans." he stated, playing with one of Elsa's strand of hair.

"You wanted to marry my sister!" exclaimed the Queen and pulled her head away from Hans.

"Being second in line is so much better than being thirteenth." The man spoke as if what he was trying to do was absolutely normal. Elsa felt her temper rising and the temperature dropping. Unfortunately, in a ship full of Viking men, there wasn't much she could do. She took a deep, shaky breath to try and calm herself.

Hans walked away from her and looked out of the window. He could see the shore as the first morning light appeared.

"Looks like your precious sister left." he said. "She was out there most of the night with that iceman person she hangs out with." he informed, his voice cold and emotionless. Elsa blinked back some tears that had made their way to her eyes as she thought of Anna. Whatever decision she made, it would be for the best of her sister. That much she knew.

"I'm not signing." said Elsa with an almost equally cold voice, straightening her back and trying to look as queenly as possible.

"Oh you are." said the man turning to look at her. "Remember that little knife one of the Vikings had? The one he threatened your little Anna with?" he asked and pulled out a similar knife from his coat. "It looked just like this one, didn't?" he continued, approaching the young Queen and waving it slowly in front of her face. "Only that knife, was much, _much_ more dangerous. You see, it was dipped in poison." Elsa thought her heart had just stopped beating. "A very rare, very lethal poison. Anna is dying, Elsa! And only I can save her. I can really save her this time. All I ask for in return, is your kingdom. Simple as that. Arendelle for Anna. Doesn't she deserve it?" Elsa could see the man was still talking, but his voice sounded distant. All the girl could hear were the words ''poison'', ''Anna'' and ''dying'' and then a buzzing and a thumping in her head. Hans noticed ice climbing up towards the ceiling.

"Why so upset, Queen? It's not too late to save her." He seemed amused, a smile playing across his lips. Elsa looked at him, frozen tears on her cheeks. Tears she hadn't realized she was shedding. If looks could burn, he would have been a crisp at a moment's glance. Hans could see Elsa's chest rising and falling quickly, her breathing was unstable and irregular, her fists were clenched and her eyes wide. He could see white mist coming from his mouth as he breathed. The room was getting colder by the second and he rubbed his arms in an attempt to get some warmth back in them.

Elsa had no awareness of her surroundings. She couldn't see or hear anything; it was like her senses had all shut down. She started feeling dizzy and stretched a shaky hand to grab hold of a chair that was next to her, freezing it immediately. Suddenly, she couldn't breath. Was that what a panic attack felt like? She put her free, also shaking hand to her head and tried her best to massage her temples. She thought she was going to pass out at any moment. But she didn't, she wouldn't; no matter how hard she actually wished for it. Fainting would be a relief for her. She had seen Hans' vicious smile and it made her want to freeze him right then and there. Elsa could feel her powers getting out of control. She had to calm down. She _had_ to. For Anna! The wind picked up and snow started falling. Thinking of Anna was definitely _not_ a good idea. If she kept this up, she would not only freeze the entire ship, but the entire Arendelle. It would be an eternal winter all over again.

Hans glanced out of the window once again. The wind was blowing a lot stronger that it did last night and he could see snowflakes dancing around. Millions and millions of tiny snowflakes. Yet another smile made its way to his lips. His plan was working.

**A/N: There you go guys! I really hope you like it cause I really enjoyed writing it! :D Don't forget to leave a review! I was stunned by how many reviews my last chapter got! :D :D And thanks all of you who favorited and alerted too! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I was trying to study but I couldn't take this out of my head! So I had to write it down. It started as a simple draft for chapter 8, but before I knew it, it turned into a real chapter. And here it is! :D I hope you guys like this! I know I may have made a few spelling and/or grammatical mistakes here and there (in general. Not just this chapter), but please bear in mind that English is not my mother tongue. So I'm bound to get confused sometimes :P  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything that has to do with it. Except the plot of this story. That is aaaall mine :)  
~Awesome (Guest): The poison thing was kinda a last minute addition so I really hope it works! :P Hans is an ass if you ask me... Such an evil human being. I really like the reprise of For The First Time In Forever! The vocals are amazing! Especially Idina's when she says "Anna please, you'll only make it worse!" and that last note! Wow! So yeah, I would be sad if they didn't include it too. After all, Life's Too Short went better with the original script in which Elsa was the bad guy. So...  
~Mengsk: I have to admit that this was my original idea for the story. But it seemed too obvious.. So I'm trying to take this on a different path. I just hope it all clicks together in the end. By the way, I really have _no_ idea what century Frozen is set on so I'm really sorry if the Vikings are out of place.. I just thought they would make decent villains :P  
~MagicOfDisney: Having Hans running things can only mean trouble! No doubt about that :P Hope you like this chapter :)  
~Sunflower015: Aaah! Then the chapter served its purpose! Hahah Even I got mad at Hans and I was the one writing it! :P  
~Maggie (Guest): I will! :D Keep reading! Lol  
~LaraAelric: I really love your reviews! They're making me think of little plot holes here and there that I hadn't noticed :P Thanks! So to answer to your questions, yes. Hans was stupid enough to remove Elsa's cuffs before leading her to the room and no. There are no Vikings in there with them. I suppose I could have placed at least one of the in there, but I really didn't think about it. Now as far as Elsa's reaction is concerned, I think it would be normal of her to panic thinking that her sister may be in danger. Not necessarily believing Hans, but panicking? I can see that happening IMHO. Also, I kind of portray Elsa being against the use of violence unless it's absolutely necessary and that's why I didn't have her just freeze Hans and be over with it :P I hope you like this chapter! (I think you'll find one or two things in there based on what you said, so thanks again! :D )**

**8.**

"Okay! That's definitely Elsa!" yelled Anna while she and Kristoff struggled their way through the raging blizzard. "She's gonna freeze everything again!" she yelled again, trying not to let go of Kristoff's hand as they were being blown left and right.

"I think she has." yelled Kristoff, looking towards the ships.

"Wow..." said the young Princess slowly as she too looked at the direction the young man was looking at.

The sea was completely frozen, from one end to the other all she could see was ice. Of course that meant that the ships were stuck there as well.

"Indeed..." agreed Kristoff.

"That is so not good." said Anna but her voice was carried away by the wind.

"What?" yelled the man.

"I said," she yelled back, "that this is not good!"

"I'd say!" replied Kristoff, shielding his face from the wind and snow.

"Do you think we can cross it? The sea I mean!" asked Anna.

"If we don't get blown away by the wind, I think we can! What's your plan?"

"I'm going to save Elsa of course!" exclaimed the girl who had already started walking towards the frozen ship. "Are you coming or what?" she yelled over her shoulder when she realized Kristoff hadn't begun following her.

"Right behind you!" he yelled back and started making his way over to her.

* * *

Elsa fought to regain her composure and focus on what was happening. It took her a while to steady her breathing and calm her wildly and irregularly beating heart, but after taking several deep breaths she was able to wipe the tears from her face and let go of the chair she had been holding as if her life depended on it. Hans was paying little attention to her; he had once again walked to the window and was looking outside. The storm didn't stop, but the temperature in the room seemed to be getting gradually higher. He turned to glance at the Queen who was now sitting on the frozen chair, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and her chest rising and falling as slowly as she could make it. The man had to admit that he was surprised and impressed by the girl's fast recovery.

"All better, I see." commented the man, earning a look of disgust from Elsa who had started thinking clearly for the first time that day. She opened her mouth but no voice came out. Taking yet another deep breath she tried again.

"Why- Why should I believe you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why?" asked the man and turned to look her in the eye. "Because you care about her. You care about her a lot, maybe too much, and you would never let anything happen to her. Cause then you wouldn't be able to live with yourself..." Hans turned his gaze back outside the window and Elsa lowered her head. In her now calmer state, she could see how Hans could be bluffing, but was she willing to jeopardize Anna's life? The life of the only person who she genuinely loved?

"Tick tock, Elsa. It's decision time. Arendelle or Anna?" The man looked at her again, his eyes gleaming with malevolence. It _was_ decision time. The young Queen's heart was screaming "Anna"; she had to save Anna! But her mind had a different opinion. What if it was all a trick? What if that was Hans' plan all along and he had never really poisoned the Princess? But what if it was true? And if Anna died because of her? She remembered how she felt when she thought she had killed her sister, she could only imagine what it would feel like if she actually did kill her. Feeling ice forming on her fingertips, Elsa took a deep, rickety breath.

The storm outside had anything but died down as Hans made out two figures making their way to the ship. Letting out a sound of both surprise and frustration, he bolted out of the room, yelling to the Viking who was standing outside the door to go inside and guard Elsa. The young Queen got up and approached the window. She squinted her eyes trying to see past the blizzard, but she couldn't see anything that would make Hans run out of there. Suddenly, she felt two big, strong hands grabbing her arm harshly and turning her around.

"Hey!" she protested as the man tried to drag her to the chair and make her sit down. She slapped his hand away, leaving a trail of snowflakes in the air. The Viking growled and grabbed her by the neck, pulling out a knife. Elsa unconsciously rolled her eyes at the sight of it. She was getting tired of the routine already. Getting her old self back, she placed her hand on top of the man's, freezing it instantly. Letting out a cry of pain he let go of the girl's throat. Seizing the opportunity, Elsa -after placing a safe distance between herself and the huge man- aimed her finger to his mouth. With one swift motion, the Viking's mouth was frozen shut, making in impossible for him to utter a sound. Smiling slightly, she moved her finger to the man's legs, freezing them together up until the knees and to the ground. The man tried desperately to get out of the icy block, but his attempts were futile. The young Queen approached him slowly and walked around him, admiring her creation. It wasn't just a simple block of ice that was holding the Viking still, it was an elaborate work of art, decorated with little carved snowflakes all around. She loved adding a personal touch to whatever she created.

"I like it." she said and the man glared at her, mumbling something unintelligible. He raised his free hand and tried to grab Elsa's hair, only to have it turn into ice seconds later.

"Uh-uh." said Elsa and her smile grew just a tad wider. "We are playing by my rules now." she added. The man tried to unsuccessfully speak again. The young Queen opened her mouth to say something when she heard the commotion outside. She could hear heavy footsteps coming from the ceiling, men running around and yelling. What was going on? _'I guess Hans did see something out there.'_ she thought as she stood still and quiet to try and make out what was happening. It was just for a second, but she thought she heard someone calling her name. There it was again.

"Elsa!" someone was _definitely_ calling her name.

"Anna!" she exclaimed and ran out.

Arriving to the deck, Elsa was shocked at what she saw. Kristoff was surrounded by what seemed to be at least five enormous Viking men, doing his best not to get crashed to death and Anna had retreated to one of the rails and was being cornered by one of the largest and ugliest men she had ever seen. The young Queen's eyes searched frantically for Hans. He had to be there somewhere. And there he was, aiming a crossbow straight at Anna. Elsa breathed sharply as she aimed her hand at the man and shot a bunch of ice shards. One of them threw the crossbow from Hans' hand and two others scratched the man's leg and cheek. Shocked, Hans looked around for Elsa, but he was unable to see much in that raging snow storm. Elsa used this at her advantage and froze the legs of the man who was closing in on the young Princess. As soon as the girl realized what had happened, her eyes shone and darted around in search of her sister.

"Elsa?" she yelled squinting and putting her hand over her face. Suddenly, a shriek escaped her lips. One of the men that had Kristoff surrounded had punched him in the face and now the young ice harvester was lying on the floor of the deck, his nose bleeding and his head hurting. Elsa looked over, her eyes filled with a mixture of both worry and fury. She managed to freeze the arms and legs of the Viking who had attacked Kristoff so he no longer posed a threat, but they were too many to take them out all at once. Glancing once again towards Hans, she froze the man in place and ran to Kristoff. Anna was already by his side, helping him get up. Elsa stood between them and the four remaining Vikings, stretching her arms to the sides protectively.

"Elsa!" exclaimed Anna. "You're alright!"

"Focus, Anna! We'll talk later!" yelled Elsa through the storm. _'She seems just fine.'_ she thought as she took a hasty look at her sister. Not knowing what to do, Elsa did the only thing that came to her mind. Aiming her hands to the ground, she shot a blast of snow and ice and a giant snow monster begun materializing in front of her, Anna and Kristoff. With one swift motion of its arm, the four men were lying flat on their backs.

"Nice going Marshmallow two!" cheered Anna from behind Elsa, earning a questioning look from her sister.

"Marshmallow?"

"Yeah! It's his name!" exclaimed the girl.

"No it's not!"

"Um... I think we can argue about that later!" yelled Anna pointing at the men who were back on their feet and advancing on them. "And yeah it is!" she added hastily.

All of a sudden, an arrow lodged itself in the rail, next to Elsa's hand causing her to let out a surprised cry. Her, Anna and Kristoff looked around for its source. The young Queen's first thought was Hans, so she turned her eyes to him. But he was still unable to move. Then, an other arrow made its way to them and it would have found its target too, had Kristoff not pushed Elsa out of the way.

"Thank you." she sighed relieved.

"Did that arrow come from outside the ship?" asked the young man, helping the Queen get back on her feet.

"It did." she said and looked over the railing. In the distance, she could see more Vikings approaching menacingly.

"Oh no." she whispered and turned to the couple. "We need to get out of here!" she yelled.

"Go where?" asked Anna searching for a good hiding place.

"We have to reach the shore!" yelled Elsa. "It's the only way!" she added and she climbed over the rails. She took a deep breath to gather courage and jumped down on the thick ice, followed by Anna and Kristoff. "Now run!" she yelled. "And try not to get injured!" she added and the three of them started running as fast as they could.

Looking over her shoulder and realizing that the Vikings were getting closer and closer, Elsa aimed one arm to her shoes and another to Anna and Kristoff's.

"Hang on!" she yelled as she created a pair of ice skates for each one. Gliding would be faster than running. Anna was taken by surprise and lost her balance, falling to her knees. The young Queen was by her side in an instant and, after helping her up, she grabbed the girl's arm. "Just follow my footing!" she yelled and started skating backwards, holding her sister's hands. After a while, Anna had gotten the hang of it and Elsa was ready to let her go. Skating backwards was not ideal in a situation like this one. As she slowly removed her hands from her sister's, she noticed that Anna looked a bit paler than usual and suddenly seemed a bit disoriented.

"Anna?" she yelled, grabbing her hands again. "Are you okay?" she asked panicking.

"I- I don't feel so good." said the girl, her voice getting lost in the wind. A second later she was falling down, dragging Elsa with her.

"Anna!" yelled the young Queen. "Kristoff!" she yelled over her shoulder to the man who was a good twenty feet ahead of them. Her desperate cry didn't go unheard though. Kristoff turned around and, seeing his girlfriend and her sister on the ice and the men being dangerously close to them, he skated as fast as he could to their side.

"What happened?" he asked scared and picked Anna up.

"I- I'll explain later! We have to get to the shore as fast as we can!" As Kristoff started skating again, holding Anna protectively in his arms, Elsa pointed at the ice right in front of her feet. With a motion of her wrist the ice started cracking, water making its way to the surface. The young Queen skated as fast as she could, hoping she would be able to outrun the breaking ice.

**A/N: Little cliffie there, just cause I wanted to! Lol I really hope you enjoyed this! Leave me a review to let me know what you think! :D Once again, I'm loving the response this story is getting :) your reviews and alerts only make me want to write more and more! :D thank you so much! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter done! I worked as fast as I could, but I also hope I did a good job cause sometimes fast doesn't equal good.. :P Anyways, surprisingly enough, I don't have a lot to say this time. Haha Only that I'm watching Frozen with my best friend tomorrow (I've already seen it like 3 times on the cinema. She hasn't seen it yet. Not even once.) and I really hope she likes it! I'll let you guys know. Lol  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination! Oh and the servant girl who makes a small appearance in this chapter. I own her too. She's mine! :P  
~silverliningineacloud: Thank you so much! Glad you like it! :D Ugh.. Studying... I understand. By the way, I just realized that the "Into the Snow" story is yours! I love that story! Can't wait till you update! :D  
~Arlnoff: Thanks :) I know what you mean about the little hints. I'll definitely try to do that! Thanks for the positive feedback :D  
~LaraAelric: So happy you liked it! :D Exactly. But Hans wasn't thinking clearly cause he thought he had the upper hands. Well apparently he didn't :P And yes. The only reason he was about to actually kill Anna was because of his panic. Killing Anna right then and there could have ruined his entire plan.  
~Sunflower015: I'm so happy you like my story! :D I tried to update as fast as I could! lol And one of your favorite Frozen fanfictions? Wow! Thank you so much! Means a lot :D  
~Guest: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this update :)  
~Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you're finding my characters to be believable!  
~TSO (Guest): Chapter 4: I actually really like your idea! Too bad I didn't think of it... :P Chapter 5: Thanks for the info! You see, as I said on the previous chapter (I think) I have no idea the century Frozen takes place so I didn't know about the Vikings.. Sorry for the inaccuracy.. I know they are Norwegian but maybe they have a long running feud with the Royal Family...? :P Finally, if Hans had just killed Elsa, that would just end the story really fast.. I mean Elsa is obviously one of the main characters so I'd hate to finish her so soon.. But it's a good thought nonetheless.**

Wow.. Turns out I_ did_ have quite a lot to say... :P

**9.**

Kristoff was the first one to reach the shore. As soon as his feet left the ice, the magic skates Elsa had created melted away, leaving his shoes as they were before. The young man put a very weak and pale looking Anna to the ground and sat down next to her, stroking her hair. Something was really, really wrong. Looking around and not seeing Elsa, Kristoff turned his gaze to the frozen sea. The young Queen was quickly making her way to them, followed by pieces of broken ice and extremely cold water. Some of the Vikings that were after them were now trapped on some of the ice pieces while the rest ended up being swallowed by the sea. The man could hear the latter ones yelling at their comrades to help them get out of the freezing water. One Viking was in a more advantageous position though. Standing on an ice block not too far away from the running Queen, he was about to make his move. Without really thinking, the man jumped towards Elsa, knocking her down. The two of them hit the ice full force and plummeted for a few very precious seconds. The cracks in the ice under them became deeper and visibly wider, letting water pour through. In a desperate attempt to save herself, Elsa shot ice from her hands to connect the broken pieces, but it was no use.

There was nothing Kristoff could do, except watch in sheer terror as the ice broke apart and both the man and the young Queen disappeared in the water.

"Elsa!" he yelled, running to the coastline. Looking back at Anna and seeing no evident change in her condition, he ran as fast as he could on the remaining ice, jumping over the cracks until he reached the spot where he had seen Elsa going down. For a couple of moments nothing happened and the young man was ready to dive and save the Queen. Just as he stood up and took a deep breath, he saw a bright light coming from under the water; seconds later, little bubbles made their way up and the young man could see platinum blonde hair coming closer and closer to the surface. After a couple of moments that seemed centuries to Kristoff the young Queen emerged, coughing and gasping for air and the man immediately pulled her up next to him. It took her a while to calm herself down and regain her composure and when she did, she still wasn't calm enough. Kristoff helped her up and together they ran back to the shore, Elsa both melting the remaining pieces of ice between them and the ships but also refreezing the water around them so that they wouldn't be able to sail away. Despite that no one was after them anymore -they were all busy trying to find a way out of the water and back to their ships- Elsa still created a huge ice wall around already existing, equally huge brick wall of the castle. They had to be as protected as possible. Securing the castle took much more energy out of her than she thought it would and the young Queen felt her knees going weak. With the energy she had left, she made her way to her sister and kneeled beside her, looking at her with panic stricken eyes and placing a cold, wet, shaky hand to Anna's cold cheek.

"We- We have to take her inside." she whispered, caressing Anna's hair. "Get her warm. And um... We need to- We need to bring Hans in the castle. And the Vikings too. Lock them up. And secure the place. We-" Elsa was rocking her body back and forth as she spoke

"Elsa." Kristoff cut her off and Elsa looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "First of all, you need to calm down. Getting agitated will help no one. Especially Anna. Let's get inside, get Anna checked out and you dried up and then we can think of our next move." he said as Elsa put a wet strand of hair behind her ear and nodding in agreement and getting to her feet, still feeling dizzy and exhausted. Kristoff picked Anna up and the three made their way to the castle, Elsa's eyes never leaving her sister's face.

Inside the castle, the servant were walking hurriedly, doing anything they could think of to take their minds off the fact that both the Queen and the Princess were gone all day, that up until minutes before a terrible storm had been raging and that the fjord was once again frozen. The first one to notice the three enter was a young servant girl who ran up to them with a flushed face.

"Adelaide." said Elsa and the girl curtsied in front of the Queen.

"Queen Elsa." she said. "What happened? Is everything okay? Is the Pri-" continued the girl but Elsa interrupted her.

"Adelaide, listen to me. I want you to go tell the healer to come to Princess Anna's room. Tell him to hurry, okay?"

"Of course."

"And tell Kai to meet me at the library."

"Yes, your Majesty." replied the girl, curtsied once again and left hastily to do what the Queen told her to.

"We have to get Anna upstairs." said Elsa to Kristoff and started walking towards the main staircase, practically ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her. Everyone except the guards.

"I want Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and his ''friends'' be brought here immediately. Use force but do not kill anyone." she ordered making sure to pronounce the words ''Prince'' and ''friends'' with an ironic tone in her voice. The guards had left right away.

* * *

"Where is the healer?" asked a very irritated Elsa who was pacing up and down Anna's room, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's only been a couple of minutes. I'm sure he'll be here soon." said Kristoff trying to calm her down. The young man was sitting on a chair next to his girlfriend's bedside, holding her hand and stoking it lovingly.

"He should have been here by now." muttered Elsa. "We're losing precious time." she added. At that, Kristoff eyed her and decided it was a good time as ever to ask her what was going on.

"You know what's wrong with her, don't you?" he asked and the Queen looked at him with a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"I do." she whispered. "It's- It's all Hans' doing. She was poisoned when that Viking pressed a knife against her throat. That little scratch is not as innocent as it looks." she said in a small voice. Kristoff looked at her, his eyes wide in shock and anger.

"What kind of poison?" he asked, trying to contain his exasperation.

"I don't know..." replied the young Queen. "That's what Hans wanted with me." she continued, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "He said that he has the antidote and it would be mine as long as I signed Arendelle over to him..." She wiped a tears from her cheek and sighed. "I should have signed right away." she said. "If I had, none of this would have happened. Anna is dying for a second time and it's again because of me!" she said, barely able to keep herself from lying to the floor and cry until she had no tears left to shed. Kristoff got up and approached her slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked at him with red and puffy eyes. "I thought he was bluffing." she said in a barely audible voice. "I thought he was just using Anna to get me to sign... How could I have been so wrong? If- If she dies... I don't know what I'm going to do..." she was crying now. Letting out tears that threatened to be spilled ever since she stepped on that cursed ship. Kristoff, although he wasn't feeling all that comfortable, hugged the young Queen and they stayed like that until there was a knock on the door. Elsa took a step back wiping her eyes.

"Come in." she said and the door opened, revealing a very small man with white hair and small round glasses.

"Your Majesty." he said and bowed.

"Where have you been?" asked Elsa coldly.

"My Queen, I- I had-"

"Never mind that." cut in Elsa. "Just- Just do your job. Please..." she said and nodded towards the bed.

"Yes, of course, your Majesty." said the healer quickly and approached the bed.

"She's been poisoned." said Kristoff who went to stand next to the healer.

"Poisoned you say. Hm..."

"We don't know what kind of poison it is, but it's acting fast." said the young man.

"When did it happen?" asked the healer.

"Last night."

"It's moving through her blood." said the old man. "It hasn't reached her lungs yet." he added.

"And that's a good thing, right?" asked Kristoff.

"Yes. It means that although the poison is moving fast, it's not moving very fast." he replied. "I'm afraid I can't tell what kind of poison it is though. Lot's of poison present the same symptoms and until there is a change in her condition, I cannot be certain."

The two men continued to talk while Elsa was standing in a corner of the room. Her arms once again wrapped around her waist, she seemed not to be listening to them. The buzzing in her ears had returned and it was getting louder and louder, and her breathing was becoming faster as the seconds went by. All she could think was that for the second time in one year she was responsible for putting her sister's life in imminent danger.

"Queen Elsa." said the healer snapping her out of her thoughts. "You're- You're making it snow, my Queen." he said looking up. Elsa looked around the room and was shocked to discover that she was indeed making it snow. She took a deep breath to calm herself just enough for the snowfall to stop and gave a forced, fake smile to the old man who smiled back, bowed in front of her and left the room.

"Where is he going?" she asked. "Isn't he going to examine Anna?" she asked panicking.

"Elsa... He just did." replied Kristoff who had resumed his position sitting on the chair by Anna's head.

"Oh..." whispered Elsa. "What did he say?"

"He said that until there are more symptoms he can't know what kind of poison it is and he can't create an antidote.. She's sleeping now." replied the young man sadly and Elsa sighed, closing her eyes.

"She'll be okay. You'll see." said Kristoff just as much to Elsa as to his own self. He needed to believe that Anna was going to be alright. There was another knock on the door.

"Your Majesty?" said Adelaide bowing slightly. "Kai is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." replied Elsa and the girl left, closing the door behind her. "I'll be right back." said the Queen and left, leaving Kristoff alone with Anna.

"You're going to be okay, Anna." he whispered. "I know you are."

* * *

Entering the library, Elsa found Kai standing in the middle of the room, a worried look on his face.

"Queen Elsa!" he exclaimed the moment he saw her. "What-"

"We don't have time for explanations now, Kai." said Elsa. "I want you to bring every single person who lives in Arendelle here. The castle is big enough, I'm sure we have enough room for everyone. Until we are safe, I want everyone behind the walls and the gates closed. Is that clear?"

"Of course." said Kai.

"And send word to every healer of the country to come here. We are going to need them..."

**A/N: How was this? Did you like it? I hope you did :D So I was looking for a name for the young servant girl and I was looking through a page with all kinds of names when I stumbled upon "Anna". Not really knowing a lot about names and their origins and/or their variants, my mind was blown when I read that ''Anna'' is a variant of ''Hanna'' (no surprise there) which is the female form of ''Hans''! I was like o_O whaaaat?! Hahah xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I would like to thank thesupremeone34 for proofreading this! Thanks again! Hopefully my writing will improve with your help!  
So, I finally watched Frozen with my best friend, and she loved it! For some reason, I get excited when someone I know likes Frozen. Haha We were watching the "Let It Go" sequence and my friend was like "That's a badass cape!" Needless to say that the cape was gone seconds later :P Anyways, you don't care about this. Why am I telling you? Lol On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do *not* own Frozen or anything associated with it! Do you think that buying the rights would cost a lot of money? :P  
~Awesome (Guest): I hope so too. But I haven't decided yet... :P Thank you!  
~FrozenFanatic: Thanks! I'm updating as fast as I can :)  
~MagicOfDisney: Lets hope so... I'd hate to see Anna die  
~Cupid Cutie 95: Thank you so much! I'll definitely keep writing! Lol  
~thesupremeone34: Not much to say :P Except thanks for helping me out!  
~Guest: I'll take that as a compliment! Hahah**

**10.**

"Hello, Kristof," greeted Elsa as she re-entered Anna's room and found Kristoff still sitting there, probably never having moved.

"Hi," whispered the man, and gave her a quick look before turning his eyes back to his girlfriend.

"How is she?" asked the young queen as she approached the couple and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The same," replied the man as Elsa stroked Anna's hand. "She's still sleeping... So that's good..."

"Yeah..." The queen trailed off as she looked at her sister's pale face. "Yeah, that's good..."

"Elsa, you should go get some rest," said Kristoff. "I'll stay with her. You go change out of your wet clothes and sleep for a while."

"No. You go. I'll stay," stated the young queen quietly.

"Elsa-"

"I'm not leaving her!" she said sternly. "Go. Please..." She gave Kristoff an almost pleading look.

"Okay..." whispered the young iceman. "But I'm not going home to the Trolls. I want to be here. In- In case something happens."

"Of course," agreed Elsa, "You can stay in the guest room down the hall," she said and gave Kristoff a weak, mostly fake smile. "But I think it would be better if you went to the Trolls. Have Pabbie come here. He may be able to help..."

"You're right," agreed Kristoff. "I can leave now if—"

"No. I don't think it's necessary. You can leave at dawn," replied the queen. "I don't believe she'll wake up till morning..." she added.

"Okay..."

"Take a guard or two with you when you leave. They could be useful," pointed out Elsa, finally taking her eyes away from Anna.

"No, that won't be necessary. The guards are more needed here than with me."

"Just- Do it for me. I'll feel much better if I know you have at least one of them. I'd hate it for Anna to wake up and find out that I let you go by yourself."

"I've been by myself ever since I was eight years old; I think I can manage."

"Kristoff. Please. For Anna..." Elsa didn't like to beg people to do what she wanted, but in this case she was willing to do anything. As she spoke, her hands clenched the sheets on Anna's bed, freezing them a little.

"Okay. Fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll take one guard with me. One. No more," Kristoff gave in.

"It will. Thank you," answered the queen and smiled slightly, "You should probably go now. You have an early start tomorrow," she added.

"You're right... Just- Let me know if- if anything changes."

"I will," assured him Elsa and the young ice harvester walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Elsa got up and sat on the chair Kristoff had been occupying all that time. She brushed a strand of hair away from Anna's face and sighed as she stared at her.

"I don't know if you can her me, but I'm pretty sure you can," she started, "Somewhere in your head you can hear my voice. If so, then hear this. You're going to be okay, Anna," she whispered, "I know you will. You have to. Otherwise- I don't know what I'm gonna do..." She cupped the girl's left hand and rubbed it gently, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "You're strong. You'll pull through like you always do. We'll find a way to save you, I promise," Elsa wiped her cheeks and sniffed. Not knowing what else to say, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I- I killed a man today..." She said in a barely audible voice and squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out the corners, "I didn't want to do it... I really didn't. But he left me no choice... He- He would have killed me if I hadn't done anything... I was trying to get to you when he tackled me and we fell in the water. I kept trying to swim up but he kept pulling me down. I was running out of air and I knew I had to do- something. It all happened so... So fast... I just- I threw a blast of ice at him and that was it. I saw him sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom... I don't think I froze him because then he would float, right? I mean... Ice always floats in water... Right?" Her hands were now crushing Anna's. Elsa felt little snowflakes forming on her fingertips. Gasping, she immediately let go of her sister and got up. The young Queen paced up and down the room, her arms wrapped around her body. She had to control her emotions or else the situation would get even worse than it already was. She decided to do the only thing that she thought would help her, even in the slightest. She approached Anna's closet, opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of gloves. She sighed bitterly as she slipped them on, memories of the previous year swarming her mind. She remembered how happy and free she felt when she finally got rid of them, and how nerve wracking it was for her, having to be gloveless around everyone once she returned to the kingdom; always dreading that she would end up hurting someone. She had gotten used to it as the months went by and as she learned to control her powers easier and more efficiently, but she still didn't find it an excellent idea. And yet here she was, hating the fact that she had to put them back on.

Elsa was drowned in her thoughts and barely heard the knock on the door.

"Your Majesty," said Kai, peering his head inside. "The people have gathered. I think it best you talked to them. They are not exactly... Cooperative."

"I'll be right down, Kai. Thank you," replied the young queen, moving back to Anna's side, "I have to go now," she whispered, "I'll only be gone for a little while though. I have to explain the situation to the people. Oh how I wish you would be out there with me... It's going to be so hard to do this without you, Anna. Seeing how everybody loves and accepts you... They would be more willing to listen to you rather than me. I think some of them are still afraid of me... Hate me even... And after everything that's happened, it'll be even harder to change their minds," she stroked the back of her sister's hand. "I need you, Anna. I really do..." She uttered softly placing a tender kiss on the princess's forehead. "I'll be right back," she said and straightened her dress and hair -as much as she possibly could- before leaving.

* * *

Elsa, followed by Kai and one of the guards who had stayed behind, entered the Great Hall. She couldn't shake the feeling of unease and nervousness she had. It was coronation day all over again, only this time, it seemed even worse.

As soon as she was noticed, everyone stopped whispering amongst themselves and turned to look at her, some with eyes filled with fear and worry, and others with resentment and accusation. She didn't blame them. Elsa opened her mouth, but hard as she tried, she couldn't find the proper words. Taking a deep breath and straightening her back she started:

"Okay-" She whispered and cleared her throat when her voice came out raspy. "People of Arendelle," she begun, "I'm sure you've all seen the ships by now and- and are aware of the subsequent events. Until we are all safe, you are to stay here, in the castle. There are plenty of rooms and we will be modifying the Great Hall and the ballroom, so space will not be an issue. And there's food in the kitchen, enough to feed all of you for- Well, for a long time." The people started talking. Some agreeing with the queen and some protesting, saying how it was preposterous to abandon their homes just because their "'beloved' queen had screwed up again". The words Elsa could hear coming from the people, _her _people, stung like knives in her heart. "Listen. I- I know that I'm not the queen most of you wanted. I'm not even the queen I'd like to be, but know that I care about every single one of you and I'll be damned if I let anyone get hurt. Especially over something I'm responsible for." Some of the whispers died down and a few people looked at Elsa in awe. The young queen managed to smile slightly. She hadn't told them anything about Anna and she had no idea if they knew. If they didn't, she was certain that word would get around by the end of the day. Bad news had a tendency to spread like wild fire.

The girl stayed there for a while longer, waiting for the commotion to subside, to make sure she wasn't needed anymore. All she wanted to do was to go back to Anna. When the people started talking with each other again, Elsa left with hasty steps.

"Queen Elsa," said Kai walking behind her, "Maybe you should stay a while longer. The people-"

"You can take care of the people, Kai," interrupted Elsa, never stopping to look at the man. "I have to go to Anna. She needs me," she said. "You go help the others in the ballroom. We need sleeping space for everyone. And make sure we are not going to run out of food for the next couple of weeks." Elsa walked through the halls without even glancing anywhere but straight ahead, Kai having to double the size of his strides to keep up with her. Reaching Anna's door, the young queen finally turned to look at the man, "Don't tell anyone about Anna," she said without really knowing why. Surely everyone would find out very soon, if they hadn't already. "And did you contact the healers?"

"Of course, your majesty," replied Kai.

"Good. You can go now. Don't bother me unless it's something really important," she said, opening the door. She knew that as Queen she had to be there for her people; but for her, Anna was more important. Besides, she was the only one in imminent danger. The man bowed before her and made his way to the ballroom as Elsa entered her sister's room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Anna!" She exclaimed when she realized that the girl had awoken and tried to sit up.

"Elsa..." She said weakly. "What—What happened?" She asked, feeling the little energy she had left draining from her body.

"Don't- Don't sit up. Lie back down!" Cried out the young queen and practically ran to her sister's side.

"I don't feel so good." said Anna, lying back down.

"You were poisoned," whispered Elsa as she sat on the edge of the princess's bed.

"What?" She asked shocked, her voice cracking a little.

"It was that Viking. The one with the knife..." Replied the queen and reached out to touch one of Anna's braids.

"You're wearing gloves…" Noticed the girl. "Wh- Why?"

"Until I'm sure I can control myself, I think it's better this way," answered Elsa and looked Anna in the eyes. "You're going to get better," she said. Anna smiled bitterly, but didn't say anything. "I know you are," added Elsa trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"How- How long do I have?" Asked the girl and the young queen drew a sharp breath. She wasn't expecting that question.

"Wh- What?" She asked.

"How long do I have?" Asked Anna again, her voice a bit stronger than before.

"I- I don't know..." Replied Elsa honestly. "The healer said that the poison hasn't reached your lungs yet so... So that's good…" A stray tear made its way down her face and she wiped it away quickly. She had to be strong. For Anna.

"Hey," said the princess softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I know..." Muttered the older girl and sniffed slightly. "You should go back to sleep. You're tired," she added, trying to change the subject.

"What about you?" Asked Anna.

"I'm staying here."

"You need sleep too…" The girl's comment went unheard by Elsa.

"What I need is to be with you, and that's what I'm going to do." she said in a slightly stern tone. The young princess smiled a little and closed her eyes. She was way too weak to argue with her sister.

"Where's Kristoff?" She asked a moment later.

"In the guest room down the hall. He's resting," answered Elsa, still holding one of Anna's hands.

"Which is what you should be doing too," said the younger girl without opening her eyes and smiled again at the thought of her sister rolling her eyes, which is what she would most likely do. Elsa didn't reply. "Did you just roll your eyes?" She asked.

"No," lied the queen. Despite the thirteen years they had spent apart, the princess knew her too well.

"You so did..." Insisted the girl and let out a sigh, falling back to sleep, just as Elsa closed her own eyes, finally letting her tears fall freely.

**A/N: Obviously not a very big plot chapter this one. But I felt like it needed to be done :P What do you think? Don't forget to review! :D  
****And as always, I really appreciate your favorites and alerts! And reviews of course! Thank you! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter has been a pain for me! I wrote it once, and hated it unbelievably much (my beta reader didn't like it either; if two people don't like it, something _has_ to be wrong, right?) This is the second attempt to write a decent chapter. I like it a lot more than the first version which felt extremely out of place, and hopefully, you will like it too :D  
Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has alerted, favorited and taken the time to review my story! It makes me happy, and I really appreciate it!  
Disclaimer: I think I'm gonna stop adding those... We all know I do *not* own the slightest bit of Frozen. Not even a snowflake...  
~MagicOfDisney: Glad you liked it! Let's hope you'll enjoy this one too :P  
~TSO: Thanks! I liked your idea of adding a bit of ice in that scene, but having Elsa throwing it felt kinda weird for some reason. Again, thanks for your help on this chapter!  
~Awesome (Guest): I know what you mean about being on a Frozen rampage! I go through these more often than I'd like to admit. A _lot_ more often :P Plus, after watching it for the third time on the cinema (and I'll admit that I am guilty of owning a downloaded copy too, which I watch at least once every couple of days), I thought my obsession would fade. But nope. I still love it! :P I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter; and the whole story actually! It means a lot!  
~Guest: Thank you!  
~lightning1997: Thanks :) I just hope the relationship between them and the interactions between the characters are believable!  
~Cupid Cutie 95: Aaw thank you! Keep reading :D  
~FrozenAddict15: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

**11.**

"_I want Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and his 'friends' to be brought here immediately. Use force, but do not kill anyone." _

The head guard had read the queen's orders, and everyone had been quick to obey. Not knowing exactly what to expect, and not having been given any extra information by Elsa, they deployed all the ships they had at their disposal,both to outnumber the enemies and to have enough room to hold them captive until their return to the castle.

"How many do you think there are?" asked one of the guards as he looked to the horizon. Two Viking ships were already visible.

"I don't know; but we better be prepared for anything. Those people don't joke around," replied another one.

"The queen said not to kill anyone, though."

"She did, but what the queen doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Are you saying we should kill them?" The man was shocked by his fellow guard's words.

"Not all of them, of course. But don't you think we need some actual action around here? Everything is just so... Quiet."

"I say we had plenty of action when she froze the fjords last year."

"True... but still, the thrill of a good battle always excites me. It's part of why I joined the Guard; though we rarely have any good battles in Arendelle."

"I think the last big battle Arendelle saw was when the king went against the Vikings like— what? Six years before Queen Elsa was born? I always wondered why, given that the Vikings were under his reign."

"Were you part of the Guard back then?" asked the second, seemingly much younger guard.

"I was. I had just started a few months before, and it was my first time in the battlefield. It was insane; I had never seen a battle like that in my life. It started at sea, but it soon spread over the entire kingdom, land or not." The younger guard let out a sound of awe.

"I wish I was there..." he said, imagining what it would be like to be part of something like that.

"No, you don't," replied the other man. "Many people were injured, even more were killed, and Arendelle was not the same after that. Some of the people turned against the king for attacking the Vikings; there was even an assassination attempt not long after."

"Assassination attempt?" Asked the younger guard surprised. "I've never heard of this before. Someone actually tried to kill the king?"

"Both the king and the queen. People don't talk about it nowadays, though. If you bring it up, they'll probably pretend you didn't say anything."

"What happened to the man?"

"It was a woman actually; pretty young, too. She was captured and sentenced to death; executed a couple of weeks later. I had heard talk at the time that the attempt had nothing to do with the war against the Vikings, though." The older guard's words had completely engrossed the younger one's attention.

"Really? Why then?" He asked.

"Where were you at the time?" asked the older guard before answering.

"I was in Corona. Born and raised. I came here about three years ago," he answered.

"Ahh, I see. No wonder you have no idea what was going on here well over twenty years ago," noted the other man and continued, "Some said that the king had a secret affair with the girl. Of course, not a lot of the people believed that since the king seemed to adore his wife, but there were always rumors flying around. Some even said that the girl was a witch of some sort, and that on the day of her execution, she cursed the king and his family," The man spoke as if he had told the same story countless times and it no longer seemed entertaining to him. The other man, however, had an entirely different opinion.

"Wow..." He muttered. "Do you think— Do you think that's why Queen Elsa is... Well, the way she is?" He asked in a low voice, as if he didn't want anyone to overhear.

"I don't know. I don't even know if any of this is true; but if it is, I guess it's a possibility."

"We're almost there!" The voice of the head guard interrupted the conversation. "Everyone, be prepared! As per Queen Elsa's orders, we are to kill nobody; only to capture and transport everyone back to the castle. Do not make me report you. Be cautious, those men are wild as beasts;they will not hesitate to try and kill you. Guard each other as well as yourselves and everything will be alright. Remember, we outnumber them. We use that to our advantage, and we are sure to win." The rest of the guard nodded their heads in agreement, and turned to face the Viking ships.

* * *

Kristoff's head was spinning and aching, and hard as he tried, he could not go to sleep. His mind never stopped thinking about Anna, and all he wanted to do was be by her side, holding her hand, telling her how much he loved her. The young man couldn't believe what had happened; at moments like this one, the 'perfect ring' and the 'perfect proposal' seemed so unimportant and trivial. He shut his eyes one more time in a desperate attempt to rest. If he wanted to leave at dawn, like Elsa had advised him, he had to get some shut-eye. Turning around in the bed, he vainly tried to get a bit more comfortable.

Sighing, Kristoff threw the covers off him and got up. There was no way he was going to sleep that night, so he might as well go back to his Troll family. He opened the door and walked down the hall, being as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb or worry the queen. As he passed Anna's room, he looked at the shut door. _'I'm going to save you, Anna. You'll see. Everything is going to be fine.'_he thought, letting out another sigh and kept walking. As soon as he stepped his foot to the castle grounds, he felt like someone was watching him. He quickly dismissed the feeling, convincing himself it was nothing but his imagination and he made his way to the gates. The majority of the guards had left on a mission to capture Hans and the Vikings, which meant that the castle was not as heavily guarded. Approaching the main gate, Kristoff was stopped by the two guards.

"Nobody is allowed outside the castle gates; queen's orders," informed one of the guards.

"I have to leave," said the young ice harvester. "Queen's orders," he added.

"Nobody is allowed outside the castle," repeated the man, pronouncing every word.

"Look, I have to go! Princess Anna is in great danger! If I don't bring help, she could die!" exclaimed a very frustrated Kristoff, trying not to yell too much to a royal guard.

"Let him go." came a voice from behind them.

"Queen Elsa!" The two guards bowed before the young queen. "He—"

"Open the gates and let him go," said Elsa sternly.

"As you wish, your majesty," replied one of the guards and unlocked the gate.

"I thought you were leaving at dawn," said Elsa as she walked with Kristoff.

"I was; but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Anna."

"She's going to be okay... She has to be..." There was a bitter tone in the young queen's voice.

"Anna will be up and running in no time," said Kristoff and Elsa chuckled a little, thinking of how her sister used to run around the halls, singing and dancing. "How is she?" asked he man.

"She's sleeping," answered the queen. "I— I couldn't stay in there any more. Seeing her like that; it— it really hurts..." A single tear made its way down her face, but she wiped it before Kristoff could notice it. "She woke up for a while," she added after a moment of silence and the man's breath got caught in his throat. Her waking up meant that she still had strength, but also that she was going to be aware of what was happening to her; and that was not good.

"Did she- Did she talk to you?" he asked.

"She did," nodded Elsa. "She... She asked what was wrong with her and how much time she has left," the young queen tried to keep her voice from cracking. Having her little sister asking something like that felt like needles piercing her heart.

"She has all the time in the world," said Kristoff and gently rubbed Elsa's back. A year ago, he couldn't imagine that he would end up being so close to someone, especially the queen and the princess. The awkwardness between him and Elsa was still evident, but she was the queen; no one felt really comfortable around her; except, of course, Anna.

"You have to go," muttered the young queen after a while. "You!" she said looking at one of the guards. "I want you to go with him; make sure he returns safe and sound."

"I can protect myself..." protested the man.

"You promised you'll take one guard with you... For Anna..." Elsa reminded him, and he sighed.

"I know," he replied and added; "I'm gonna prepare Sven." The girl nodded.

"Hurry back," she said.

"Don't worry, I will," Kristoff managed a small smile and the queen smiled slightly as well. They had to keep a positive attitude if they wanted to survive through everything that was happening.

As she walked back inside the castle grounds, Elsa noticed someone hiding behind one of the fountains. It was none other than Olaf, who was trying very hard not to be seen. The young queen approached him slowly.

"Go with him," she said, looking at the snowman with warm eyes and a small smile on her face. "He will need someone to talk to, and I doubt that the guard will be willing to chat," she added. For a brief moment, Olaf was left staring at the queen. When that moment passed however, he got out of his hiding place and ran after Kristoff, yelling his name. Elsa's smile grew just a tad bigger as she watched the small snowman running as fast as he could to catch up with Kristoff; she then turned around and strode back inside, her spirits a bit higher than they were before.

* * *

She made her way back to her sister's bedroom, passing people in the hallways and receiving all kinds of looks. Some of the people seemed kind and compassionate, a few even tried to talk and comfort her; but others looked at her resentfully, blaming her once again for what had happened. Elsa tried to block everything out, walking with her head held high, just like she was taught she should. No matter how much it pained her to see her people's faith dwindling, she had to be strong; or at least appear to be. The young queen let out a sigh as she entered Anna's bedroom and shut the door behind her. Leaning against it, she shut her eyes, a single tear escaping her lids. She quickly regained her composure; standing up straight, she wiped away the tear and approached the bed, her eyes never leaving the princess's sleeping form. Elsa eyed the empty chair next to the bed before not choosing to sit on it, favoring the edge of the bed like she had done every time she was there. Once again, she held Anna's hand and rubbed it gently.

"Kristoff's gone to talk to his family," she started. "He's bringing Grand Pabbie here. He'll help you; I'm sure of it. I mean, he's a Troll with magic powers. He _has_ to know what to do..!" The young queen resisted the urge to add 'hopefully'. She had to be optimistic no matter what. "All of the people are here; _our_ people... It's so hard seeing them suffering; and it's my fault once again. Seems like I am really not fit to rule; not if I keep putting everyone's life in danger," Elsa kept talking as if Anna was awake and listening; she had to talk to someone after all. "Your life in danger..." She muttered sorrowfully. For a second, the queen thought she felt Anna's hand squeezing her own ever so slightly; she stopped moving and waited for something to happen. After an unbearably long couple of moments, and after the young princess showed no sign of waking up or even moving, Elsa let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I guess it's better if you are not awake..." She whispered. "It is easier that way; for all of us..."

**A/N: hallelujah; this chapter is finally over! :P Writing this was a nightmare! I was this close to just stop writing the whole story! But I like it too much to leave like that... :P Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Please review :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12, my little snowflakes! Took me longer than expected, but I was so busy these past few days... Plus, fanfiction was down like three times today! What's up with that? Anyway, I hope you all like this update! A little more plot, a little more Elsa-Anna bonding... :D  
P.S.: The story now has over 10K hits! And the last chapter got like 1.5K hits in a single day! I was genuinely shocked when I saw it! Thank you so much for reading!  
Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to its original, amazingly great creators! I do not, I repeat, do *not* own anything Frozen! :(  
~MagicOfDisney: I don't think I would be able to just leave this story unfinished... I like writing it too much to do something like that :P But that previous chapter really got the best of me. Oh well; it's all in the past now  
~Stylin80: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well! :)  
~Awesome (Guest): Thank you! I kinda feel sorry for Anna and Elsa, too. Do you think I'm being to cruel to them? :P I'm so glad you like the story! Keep reading! (And reviewing! I love reviews!)  
~TSO: Thank you! I too liked it a lot more than the first version of it, which was quite honestly awful! Ooh my bad then; sorry. :P At least it turned out good..!  
~Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**12.**

"So we're bringing Grand Pabbie back to the castle so he can heal Anna?"

"That's the plan."

Kristoff and Olaf were riding on Sven, while the castle guard was following them, riding one of the royal horses. He hadn't uttered a single word, and it was fairly obvious he didn't want to be there; but he couldn't go against the queen's orders.

"And are we sure he can help?" came yet another question from the snowman.

Kristoff sighed, putting aside his pessimism. "We are," he answered simply, both to convince Olaf but also his own self. In the young ice harvester's mind, Grand Pabbie was probably the only one who could help Anna without knowing what kind of poison was killing her.

"Wow, you sound certain," commented the guard, earning a glare from both Kristoff and Olaf and a snort from Sven. How dare he question something like that? Anna's life was hanging on a thread, solely depending on Grand Pabbie's ability to save her, and the man's irreverent behavior was the last thing they needed.

"That's because I am," replied Kristoff, trying to keep the calmness in his voice. The guard who was escorting them was the same guard who wouldn't let him leave the castle, so things between them were already a bit tense even without the snarky comments. The young man swore he heard the guard mutter 'Whatever', but he decided to let it slide, not wanting to continue and end up sparking a quarrel.

"Are we there yet?" asked Olaf, looking around. The place was familiar, but there was something that seemed off about it. The small snowman convinced himself that it was because nothing was covered with ice and snow this time.

"Almost," came the answer from Kristoff, who pushed Sven to go a little faster. They had been traveling for a while and they couldn't afford to waste time going to and coming from the Valley of the Living Rock. The sun had started rising not to long before, and Kristoff congratulated himself internally for leaving the castle at night, therefore earning some valuable time.

With every passing moment, the ice harvester pushed Sven a little more, unable to stop a growing feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach; the fact that he didn't know why he was experiencing this, and that he had felt Olaf tense a bit didn't help much either. Glancing at the guard who was a few feet behind them, he could tell that he wasn't aware of anything being wrong. of course Kristoff was willing to bet that the man hadn't been outside the castle walls many times, and that he had probably never been to this part of the country before, so he couldn't possibly know whether or not something was off.

"Hey, Kristoff, I don't want to be a party pooper, but I think something feels weird about this place," said the snowman in a low voice, and looked around him.

"I know," whispered the young man, taking a look around as well. He knew the area like the back of his hand, and so did Sven who suddenly started fidgeting. "Calm down, boy," he said, petting him softly. "Everything's fine," he added.

It took a while longer for them to reach the Valley of the Living Rock, and when they did, it was more than obvious that something was going on.

"Okay... Everything is not fine," murmured Kristoff as he dismounted Sven and took a couple of steps forward.

"This place is different than I remember," stated Olaf, hopping off the reindeer, and gazed around. "Where is everybody?" he asked as he approached Kristoff.

"What am I looking at?" asked the guard who was still on his horse. "There's nothing here," he added.

"Bulda? Cliff?" yelled Kristoff walking around. "Guys?"

"There's not a single rock here..." muttered Olaf mostly to himself. "Where do you think everyone is?" he asked, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. The guard, still on his horse, looked at them confused and baffled.

"Rocks?" he asked. "You're looking for rocks?"

"They're not rocks; they're trolls, and as you can see they are not here," replied Kristoff in a quite harsh tone.  
"Trolls... Of course..." There was an obvious hint of disbelief in the guard's voice.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from behind them, and the sound of a sword being pulled out of its scabbard was heard. "What do we have here?" Everyone turned to face the source of the voice, the guard jumping off his horse and pulling his own sword out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the man, eying the guard, and pointing his sword at him. The guard flinched a little, but showed no indication of dropping his weapon. Kristoff looked at the man before them. He looked very familiar for some reason, but the young ice harvester couldn't place where he had seen him before.

"Let me introduce myself," spoke the man. "Prince Adam of the Southern Isles," he said and Kristoff's eyes went wide in realization. The man standing in front of them looked exactly like Hans, only he had black hair and dark eyes, whereas his younger brother had auburn hair and green eyes. Other than that, the resemblance was uncanny. "I don't think you are going to find what you are looking for here," he stated with an oppressive air of stoicism.

"Where are they?" asked Kristoff, his frustration and anger growing.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" The man's eyes shone with malevolence. "Too bad for you, my brother anticipated you would attempt to get that old troll to help you, so when I agreed to help him take revenge on the infamous Snow Queen, he made sure to tell me all about the little sister, you, and the trolls who could ruin his plans. How he knew about all that? Don't know, don't care. The point is he was right; and now, look at you. You lost the game before you even begun playing..." Kristoff clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. The guard had moved closer to the young iceman, his sword never leaving his hand, and his eyes never leaving the prince in front of them. He was at a complete loss, not knowing who the man actually was, he had come to the conclusion he was one of Prince Hans' older brothers, or what he had against them and the queen. Sure, he himself was not a big fan of Elsa, but she had done nothing to cause the furry of someone other than Hans. Prince Adam's involvement was completely unjustified.

"Where are they?" repeated Kristoff, venom dripping from his very words.

"What makes you think I will tell you? What's the point of me taking them if I just tell you where they are? I see why Hans said you're not that bright." The young ice harvester tried with all his might to resist the urge to charge at the prince and rip him apart. He was just as arrogant as his brother, if not even more.

Olaf, who had kept silent the whole time, tugged Kristoff's sleeve. "There are people behind the trees," he whispered and all hell broke loose.

* * *

It took a moment for Elsa to clear her mind and put her thoughts in order. She had woken up, thinking there was a knock on the door, although there was complete silence around her. The young queen looked up and realized that she had fallen asleep kneeling next to Anna's bed, while still holding her sister's hand in her own. She blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the blurriness. Once she felt more awake, she got to her feet and stretched. Looking at Anna's still sleeping form, she noted that the girl hadn't moved at all during the night. Elsa reached out and stroked one of the princess's braids, noticing it was getting loose and messy. Not thinking about it, the queen pulled the gloves off her hands, undid her sister's braids and started pulling them apart gently; she then re-braided the hair, and, using her powers, she created little snowflakes at the bottom of each braid that kept everything together. The queen smiled slightly at her handiwork and walked towards the window. She opened the drapes and pushed the blinds aside, letting the sunlight enter the room. The sudden change of light made Elsa squint and turn away to protect her eyes; she was never a big fan of the sun. Turning her head away from the open window, her eyes fell once again on Anna. She was bathed in sunlight, a soft glow radiating from her sleeping form. The young queen smiled softly, forgetting for a moment the situation they were in, and letting herself believe that this was just another ordinary day. When that moment passed, though, she let out a bitter sigh and turned away from Anna, looking outside the window. Even though the sun hadn't risen fully yet, there were a few people outside, walking and talking. However, most of them were still inside, probably too afraid or worried to leave the safety of the castle. Even the ones who blamed Elsa had to admit that the castle was the safest place to be at a time like that one. The queen supposed that Kristoff, Olaf and hopefully Grand Pabbie would have return soon, and that made her feel somewhat more relaxed. Anna was going to be fine.

Looking at the horizon, she realized she couldn't see past the ice wall, which meant there was no way of knowing what was going on with the guards she had sent out to capture Hans and the Vikings the night before. She assumed they would have to be on their way back, had everything gone according to plan; but then again, things rarely went according to plan. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts, and turned her eyes to Anna.

Seeing her lying there, her chest slowly moving up and down, made her feel useless and helpless. Elsa's frustration grew by the minute, and all she wanted to do was scream until her voice gave out; and even then, she would keep screaming. Tearing her eyes away from the sleeping princess, she buried her face in her hands, and rubbed her eyes, in an attempt to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked determinedly towards the door, refusing to shed the tears that burned behind her eyes. Elsa opened the door quite forcefully and almost bumped into Kai, who was about to knock.

"Queen Elsa," he greeted with a bow.

"Kai," said the young queen, fixing her hair nervously. She didn't want him to see her breaking down.

"Are you alright, my queen?" asked the man after taking a better look at her puffy eyes, her disheveled hair and her wrinkly, still a bit wet, dress.

"Is there something you needed, Kai?" asked Elsa, avoiding the man's question. Of course she wasn't okay.

"The ships have almost arrived," informed the man, studying the girl with a concerned look on his face. "There's a— a giant snowman following them, your majesty," he added in an unsure tone and Elsa gasped slightly, her eyes growing wide.

"Marshmallow..." She whispered, remembering the name Anna had called the snow monster, and realizing she had completely forgotten about creating it. Kai gave her a confused look. "I want you to stay here, with Anna. She is never to be alone, do you understand? I want either you or Gerda to always stay with her, at all times." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, and Kai knew it. He nodded quickly and as the young queen walked away hurriedly, he entered the princess's room.

Elsa walked through the halls in wide strides, eying the servants who bowed slightly as she passed amongst them. She stopped just before she reached the doors in the Great Hall that led to the castle grounds to quickly tie her hair in a single braid, pushing her bangs back, away from her face. Just as she was ready to open the doors, she took a look at her dress. She was still in the party dress Anna had picked out for her, only now it looked ruined. It was wet and ripped in a few places, and she couldn't help but feel sad about it, the thought that she had appeared like that in front of her entire kingdom never even crossing her mind. All the years she had been isolated from the outside world, she had been taught two things; how to control her powers and how to be a proper queen; and she knew that a queen, no matter the circumstances, always had to be well-groomed and elegant, something she certainly hadn't been in the past day. Motioning her arms quickly, she replaced her dress with an icy one that was much simpler and less flashy than her 'Snow Queen dress', but still quite impressive and fit for a queen. Looking down once again, Elsa took a deep breath, opened the doors, and made her way outside. She had to make sure that all of her guards had returned unharmed and that Marshmallow would be no threat to anyone; although she guessed that since the giant snowman was her own creation and he was following the royal ships without causing any trouble, he would most likely be an ally. At this point, she would take any ally she could get, so a scary snow monster probably was a great addition to her troop.

Elsa walked to the docks just in time to see the ships landing, and the wide wooden planks being put in place for everyone to disembark. She stood there watching as the guards escorted, and sometimes carried, the Vikings out of the ships and towards the castle. She held her breath as she saw two guards carrying a very angry Hans with his legs still frozen together. The guards stopped immediately when they saw the queen and bowed before her, just like all the other guards had done, never releasing Hans from their tight grasp. The man looked at her with a look of pure evil and hatred. Just as he opened his mouth, Elsa, without thinking about it, pointed her arm at him and froze it shut, causing the two guards' faces to twist in appall. Hans, after getting over the initial feeling of shock and pain, started moving around frantically, his only goal to grab the queen by the neck. The guards were quick to react and held him in place; the icy block around his legs didn't help him either.

"Take him to the dungeon; put him in a secluded cell, away from everybody else," ordered Elsa and the guards nodded and left, Hans still trying to escape their firm hold. As she watched them walk away, only one thought occupied the young queen's mind: making Hans pay.

Sighing, she looked to the woods. "Where are you, Kristoff?" she whispered.

**A/N: So that's it for chapter 12! Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please take a minute off your time and leave a review! I really do love getting reviews! Oh and thanks everyone who has alerted and favorited! I really appreciate it! :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13! Finally. :P Again, sorry it took me a while to update. Life keeps getting in the way. Anyways, a _huge_ thanks to TSO for proofreading this and offering some pretty awesome ideas! Oh, I think that I'll just start replying to each of your reviews in PMs cause writing everything here takes too much space. Except the guest reviews obviously :P In other news, my best friend is officially Frozen obsessed! I'm so happy I finally have someone to talk about Frozen without them looking at me weird! haha  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Frozen... That's the sad, sad truth...  
~Guest: Glad you like it! Keep reading :D  
~MagicOfDisney: I'm glad it took you by surprise! Ι hate it when my stories are predictable :P  
~Chocolatechipcookies13: Thank you! So happy you like it! :D  
~LaraAelric: Apparently Hans does think ahead, after all :P I liked your interaction between Elsa and Hans. I kinda based my version of their conversation on yours, so thanks!  
~MosrerPlayer: Thank you so much! Frozen is amazing! Dunno about the sequel though. If they do make one, it has to be equally amazing. So it'll probably take a while. It should be as good as the Toy Story sequels, not the Pochahontas one, which was, quite honestly, awful... _If_ they decide to make one. And don't worry about the caps :P  
~Guest: Haha thanks! Don't let it distract you from your studies, though! lol  
~BlackJusticeJr: Oh wow! Thanks! Keep reading! :)  
~Guest: There's a chapter 13, 14, 15 and who knows how many more...  
~TSO: Again, not much to say :P Thanks for your help!  
~Awesome: Thank you! Hans getting captured can go either way really. I haven't thought of exactly what to do with him yet :P  
~chococat531: Thanks! :)  
~Chanty420: Thank you! Keep reading! :D**

**13.**

Kristoff sprang into action immediately, pushing Olaf out of the way, and running to Sven. He was by no means a warrior, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own in a fight. In one of the saddlebags Sven was carrying, the young ice harvester had been smart enough to pack his pickaxe. It wasn't a sword but it would have to suffice for the time being; it was certainly a lot better than no weapon at all. Grabbing the pickaxe, he turned to face his opponents. There were armed men coming out from behind the trees all around them, and Kristoff felt a lump forming in his throat. Maybe the pickaxe wasn't going to hold them off as long as he hoped it would. He took a step back, mentally preparing himself for what was about to follow, and he quickly eyed the guard who had now assumed an offensive stance and seemed ready to attack. Kristoff tried to keep his hopes up, although he knew their chances of coming out victorious were slim to none.

Prince Adam's men started closing in, with their swords drawn and pointed right at them. The prince himself showed no intention of attacking, or moving at all for that matter. He had simply retired from the field, overlooking the events that were unfolding before him atop his horse; unable to hide the gleam of amusement and spite from his eyes.

"Attack," he said simply, with a grin plastered across his face, and his men did just that.

Assaulted from all sides, Kristoff and the guard, who hadn't even introduced himself the whole time they were traveling, struggled to stay on their feet. For the prince's men, this was a fight to the death; or to very serious injury if they had orders to capture them alive. Not more than fifteen seconds into the fight, and Kristoff could already feel drops of sweat forming on his forehead. Ducking the sword of one of the men that came directly at his head, he frantically looked for an opening that would enable him to go into offense, without being in imminent danger of decapitation. He realized that the man who had just attacked him appeared slightly disoriented, and that gave him the perfect opportunity to bounce back and attempt an attack. He smashed the handle of his pickaxe against the back of the man's head, causing him to fall on his knees. Another strong, yet not life-threatening hit, and the man was unconscious.

"One down, a _lot_ more to go," he muttered, feeling a little proud of himself. Most of the prince's men had surrounded the guard, who was more of a threat, giving Kristoff enough time to look around for Olaf. He saw the small snowman jump on one of the men's back, and start pulling his hair. The man was surprised at first, but he soon became aware of what was going on and tried to throw Olaf off him. He didn't make it initially, but after a couple of abrupt thrusts he managed to knock the snowman off his back and right into a tree. Olaf's body parts went flying around, it was obvious that he was not happy about it.

"Okay, this is getting annoying!" he said as he looked around for his middle part. He saw it lying a few feet away, dangerously close to melting. Letting out a sharp shriek, he yelled at Kristoff: "Hey Kristoff! You mind helping me out here before I'm just a talking head?" The young man looked at him confused for a moment, but soon understood what the snowman meant. Pushing a couple of men hard enough to make way, he sprinted towards Olaf's parts, picking them up. He then ran to the snowman, helping him put himself back together.

"Aah... That's much better. Thanks!" said Olaf, letting out a relieved sigh. "Let's go kick some butt!" he exclaimed and started making his way to one of the men that were close to him.

"Olaf!" whispered Kristoff. "There's something really important I want you to do," he said and the snowman looked at him enthusiastically. "I want you take Sven, and leave this place. Go back to the castle as quickly as you possibly can. Find Elsa and tell her we've been ambushed by one of Hans' brothers. Tell her to send help to the Valley of the Living Rock, now! Do you understand?" Kristoff spoke fast, constantly looking around him to make sure Prince Adam and his men hadn't noticed his absence.

"Yeah. Go to the castle, find the queen, and tell her to send help. Got it!" said the snowman, with a smile on his face. Sometimes Kristoff swore happiness was the only emotion Olaf could feel; if it was possible for him to have actual emotions.

"Be careful," advised the young iceman, although he knew that it was useless. Olaf was never what you would call careful.

"Of course," said Olaf as he left turned to move towards Sven.

"Please don't get lost," murmured Kristoff as he got up, ready to once again face the rest of the men. He was happy to see that the guard had incapacitated two more. His happiness was short lived, though, because the men just seemed to keep coming, more and more each time. Kristoff knew that even if Olaf made it to the castle and informed Elsa in time, her guards would most probably arrive too late; but he once again tried to keep a positive attitude. Taking a deep breath, he charged at one of the men who was overpowering the guard, and pushed him hard enough to knock him down. That earned him a quick, thankful glance from the guard, who got up and grabbed his sword, blocking an attack that came from his right. Kristoff again used the handle of his pickaxe to render the fallen enemy unconscious and turned around the sound of Sven snorting. One of the men was approaching the reindeer from behind. The ice harvester was ready to run to his friend's rescue when Sven raised his back legs and kicked the man in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Good boy!" exclaimed Kristoff, earning a delighted snort from the reindeer. He made a mental note to give him a whole bunch of carrots when this was all over.

Still mounted upon his horse, Prince Adam was getting more agitated by the minute.

"They are two people!" he yelled. "How can you be defeated by two people?" his knuckles had turned white from clutching his sword with all his might. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he muttered: "If you want something done right, do not delegate the task to morons!" and made his way to the center of the fight, where his men were inexplicably losing. With one swift motion, he raised his sword and plunged it deep into the guard's back. The man let out a surprised yelp as he fell to the ground, blood forming a crimson pool around him. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion for Kristoff. He turned just in time to see Prince Adam's grinning face as he brought down the hilt of his sword, hitting him hard on the head. The ice harvester fell on the ground, and could do nothing but watch as Prince Adam looked at him in the eyes and let out the epitome of villainous, maniacally evil laughter; and then the world around him turned black, just as he heard Adam order his men. "Get the reindeer and the snowman."

* * *

Elsa waited a while before she started walking back to the castle. She wanted to be sure she was calm and composed enough to speak to Hans, without giving in to the urge to turn him into an ice sculpture the moment she saw him.

Now that the guards were back, the castle was much busier and noisier. By the time the young queen entered the Great Hall, a lot more people were up and about. Some were chatting with each other, while others tried to talk to the guards, in an attempt to find out what was going on in case the queen had 'forgotten' to tell them the entire truth about the situation. Elsa tried to hide the sadness from her eyes as she heard what some of the people had to say about her. As she turned to a long hallway that led to the door to the dungeon, she saw two guards standing there, talking to one another in low voices, as if they didn't want to be heard. Something in the young queen made her stop walking and step back, standing where she wouldn't be visible to either of the guards. She was more than aware that, as queen, it was not polite or proper to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but a little voice inside her head told her that this was probably important. _'Great, now I'm hearing voices,'_ she thought.

"So... Is it over? Are we safe?" asked one of the men.

"I don't know. I wouldn't go as far as to say we're safe, though. Having so many Vikings in the castle cannot be safe; even if they are prisoners. Who's to say they won't escape and burn everything down?" The other guard nodded his head in agreement and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Have you seen the two newcomers?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"The ones who came last week? No, not since that day at the queen's birthday party. Why?" Realization started to hit Elsa, as her eyes grew wide. How could she have missed it?

"Yeah, I thought so," he muttered. "I overheard a couple of servants saying that they were with the queen that day, when she went to the docks," he explained. Of course they were. In all this commotion, the young queen had completely forgotten about the two missing guards.

"And?" asked the first guard.

"And they were supposed to protect her. That's what we do, remember? If they were doing their job, I think things would be very different now." Elsa couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Do you think they left? On purpose?" the guard whispered.

"Leaving is the best option in my mind. What if they helped the Vikings?" the second guard whispered back. "I mean, Hans somehow managed to get the princess, who was inside the castle. A castle that was heavily guarded and had its gates closed and locked. Don't you think they had to have someone on the inside to help them? It all makes sense. Though there must have been even more guards than those two helping." At that, Elsa drew a sharp breath, the familiar feeling of ice on her fingertips getting more and more evident.

"You're right," mumbled the other man. "We have to tell the queen!" he exclaimed, immediately getting shushed by his comrade. "We have to tell the queen," he repeated, this time making sure to keep his voice down.

"We will," agreed the other man and looked once more over his shoulder. "I can't believe some of the people still don't trust her," he said. "She's doing everything in her power to protect them, us, and they still doubt her. If I were her, I don't know how I could put up with that." The young queen smiled slightly, hearing that at least some of the people were still loyal to her, and didn't blame her for everything.

"I know, although she did cause an eternal winter in the middle of July... I'm not saying I'm still holding that against her, but I can see how some people are," uttered the other guard and shivered slightly. "Is it getting cold, or is it just me?" he asked and Elsa looked around her panicked. Her right hand was touching the wall next to her, and she could see a thin layer of ice forming around it. After braiding Anna's hair, she had been too preoccupied with the events that followed, it didn't even occur to her she had never put the gloves back on. She quickly removed it and took a deep breath to relax herself enough for the temperature to rise again. The young queen waited a while longer before she made her way to the guards, who had resumed their appointed positions, guarding the door.

"Queen Elsa," they both greeted and bowed deeply. Elsa eyed them and nodded slightly as she walked between them, reaching out to open the door. The guard on her right reacted quickly and opened the door for her, earning a nod and a slight smile from the queen.

Elsa descended the round, stone stairs that led to the dark dungeon. It was several feet underneath the ground, and it had several holding cells. They never needed to use many, if any, of them, so walking in and seeing most of the cells occupied came as a shock to the young queen. There were two guards standing in front of each cell, guarding the newly arrived prisoners. Her eyes darted around the room, in search of none other than Hans. She found him in a cell away from the others, exactly as requested. _'At least the guards still do as I say.'_ she thought and walked towards him. There were four guards by the door to Hans' cell, they all bowed as Elsa stood in front of them. She considered motioning them to unlock the door, but she ruled that out as a stupid idea.

Hans was looking at her with the evilest look he could muster. After a couple of moments of him trying to talk, or rather yell, despite having his mouth frozen shut, the young queen melted the ice from the man's mouth with a simple movement of her hand. Hans took a deep breath, as if he had been underwater, and coughed slightly.

"You are going to pay for this," he muttered, but there was no change in Elsa's expression.

"For a man behind bars, Hans, you are in a position most unsuitable to be making empty threats," she said in the calmest voice possible.

"For a woman whose sister currently stands, gazing upon the very precipice of mortality, Queen Elsa, your demeanor is indeed far calmer than one would anticipate; or rightly should be, for that matter." Despite the fact that Elsa had not used his title, Hans wasn't quite willing to take the risk of dropping hers. "I would like you to be aware that my offer still stands. You could still save your precious little Anna, all you have to do is hand over your kingdom. Simple as that."

"I don't need your offer to save Anna," Elsa's voice cracked a little. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the prince, who grew a bit more confident.

"Yes, you do. You may not know it yet, Elsa, but I'm the only one who can save her," his eyes were gleaming and there was a grin spread across his lips. The young queen was taken aback by the man's words and blinked rapidly, trying to understand what he meant.

"Anna will be just fine. We don't need your antidote," she answered, but the nerve in her voice was beginning to fade away. Hans laughed, a blood-curling laugh that sent shivers down Elsa's spine.

"Oh, Elsa..." He said after a moment. "Are you really that naïve? Still thinking that love is the solution to everything? Open those cold eyes of yours and look around you!" he yelled. "Love is not the answer, it never is! You didn't actually think that I didn't have a backup plan, did you?" Elsa took a slight step back at the sound of Hans' words. She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. "How is your ice harvester?" asked the prince, the young queen's breath caught in her throat. "Is he back from visiting his troll family yet?"

"Wh— What are you talking about?" Elsa's initial confidence and calmness were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Kristoff, is it? Don't tell me he didn't go to those trolls he calls family to get help!" there was an evident tone of sarcasm in Hans' voice that made the queen feel even more uncomfortable. She once again opened her mouth to respond, but this time she was cut off by noise coming from the stairs.

"Make way! I need to speak to the queen!" The sound of the frantic voice made Elsa turn sharply and look towards the entrance of the dungeon. After a crashing noise, and the sound of something rolling down the stairs, one of the guards bounced into the dungeon, pursued by the two doormen.

"Kjetil?" exclaimed Elsa, recognizing him as the overseer of the gates. Elsa ran to the fallen man, pulling him back to his feet. "Kjetil, what are you doing here? Why have you left your post?" she asked, finding it impossible to hide her panic and fear any longer.

"My lady—the—" he stopped, restarting only after catching his breath. "My lady, I fear for the worst. The Ice Master's reindeer has returned to the castle, braying frantically. The reindeer was unaccompanied," the guard could hardly convey the gravity of the situation in his disheveled state. Elsa placed a hand against the wall, feeling the world spinning around her. He continued, "We haven't seen any sign of the Ice Master, the guard you sent, or their companion, but I suspect they have met a most unfortunate demise." She took a couple of unsteady steps when she heard Hans laughing again. This time she would have none of it. Elsa raised her arm, aiming directly at the prince's heart.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you here and now," she growled, her hand shaking uncontrollably. The room fell into silence, and for a moment, Hans was taken aback, but he quickly regained his usual stance, a grin flashing across his face.

"You're not a killer, Elsa," he said simply. "Do you honestly think you can live the rest of your life knowing you've killed a man? I beg to differ."

"You are no man!" Elsa's voice was low and raspy. "You— You—" She knew Hans was right, and she hated it. She had already killed one of the Viking men, and whenever she thought about it, she wanted to throw up. Letting out a scream, she created a block of ice around Hans' body, all the way up to his shoulders, leaving only his head exposed. Hans screamed as well, but it almost went unheard, Elsa's own scream drowning it out. A few seconds later, Elsa was spent. She stopped, leaning forward, she supported her hands on her knees and took several deep breaths. As soon as her energy returned and she felt calm enough, she straightened her body and looked at the guards standing to her left.

"Do not leave your posts for any reason," she ordered. "You," she pointed at one of the other guards. "Prepare my horse." She turned to one of her most trusted men. "Prepare a battalion of 500 of our finest men. We are going to the Valley of the Living Rock, now! We're not stopping for anything or for anyone," she added and turned to leave. As an afterthought, she turned her gaze back to Hans, his grin completely erased from his face. She pointed her finger at his mouth, and, for the second time in the same day, it was frozen shut.

**A/N: ****Things are getting serious! :P Hope you liked it! Please review :D Oh! As always, thank you for your follows and faves and your general support! You guys never fail to put a smile on my face!  
And how awesome is that Idina will be singing at the Oscars?! Can't wait! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, hello! :D So sorry for the weekly wait, guys! It's just that there are a lot of things to consider while writing and my ideas just keep taking me to all kinds of different directions! :P Anyways, at least I'm getting somewhere!  
Disclaimer: Frozen and everything associated with it does not belong to me. If it did, Elsa would have more screen time. A _lot_ more screen time.  
~Stylin80: Aw thanks! Gland you like it! :D  
~TSO: Thank you! Sometimes it's hard to write in a language that's not even remotely close to your own, but I'm doing my best, and I just hope my best is good enough :P Thanks for the feedback and for your help with this! I really appreciate it! Oh and I fixed the "take Sven, and this place...". I hadn't even noticed the missing word.  
~Randomwords247: I'll take this as a compliment, so I think a thank you is in order :P Thanks! This update took a little longer than I hoped it would, but it's here now! Hope you like it :)  
~MagicOfDisney: I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a bit longer to find that out... I hope so too, though :P  
~Awesome (Guest): Haha that would be cool (pun intended), but I kinda think Elsa is the kind of person who wouldn't kill anyone. Well, not intentionally anyway. Oh and your wish comes true in this chapter, Anna does wake up. Finally. :P  
~FlashFreeze0: Elsa has Hans trapped in a block of ice from the neck down, locked in a cell in the dungeon and heavily guarded. I think that's enough for now. Of course, the story isn't over yet, so you never know what's going to happen next. I'm glad you like it! Keep reading :D  
~chococat531: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!  
~MonsrerPlayer: Sorry for the long wait.. Thanks for the feedback! :)**

**14.**

"Queen Elsa!" the queen could hear various people calling her name, but she stopped for no one. By the time she reached the doors of the Great Hall, she had at least seven people on her tail, all wanting to talk to her. The servants, the guards and several people bowed around her as she passed by them, barely sparing them a look, her eyes locked on the doors in front of her. The two guards standing by the door stopped talking to each other and bowed deeply when they saw her approaching. They didn't utter a word, as it was obvious she would not respond.

"Queen Elsa!" It was the same voice as before, which Elsa recognized as Nordal, one of her most faithful and trusted advisers. The young queen turned sharply to face the man, with a displeased look on her face. The man stopped just in time to avoid running into her.

"Can I help you, Nordal?" asked Elsa, and the adviser was taken aback for a second by the woman's tone.

"My queen," he begun, "Are you certain it is wise to deploy so many men?" he asked, and Elsa looked at him as if she expected him to justify his thought. "Sending five hundred men to find the Ice Master could be the cause for war between Arendelle and whoever is involved," he explained, Elsa had to admit it made sense; seeing as Arendelle presently wasn't in any position to fight. She pondered the thought for a moment and then turned to the lieutenant colonel, who was also following her.

"I want at least sixty men coming with me," she said. "The rest of you are still coming, but keep your distance. Should things get ugly, attack; otherwise, you remain unseen and return back here at my signal," she ordered matter-of-factly.

The man bowed. "As you wish, your majesty," he said, and left to inform the rest of the men who were already on their horses, waiting for orders. Elsa didn't wait for the guards to open the doors in front of her. She reached out and pushed them open forcefully, making her way outside. The castle grounds were relatively empty; only the guards appointed to watch the walls were scattered around, as most people had withdrawn to the safety of the interior. She took a moment to look around and get her thoughts in order. Of course, Nordal was right; sending so many men was more than enough of a reason for a war to be declared against Arendelle, and she couldn't afford that. The people's faith in her was thinning by the hour, and so was her confidence in herself. Her sister was dying, her people had begun questioning her ability to rule, again, and having a very enraged Hans locked up in the dungeon, surprisingly enough, didn't make her feel any better. Sure, that was one less obstacle in her way, but for how long? If it was so easy for him to get Vikings of all people to help him, and have Anna taken from inside the castle, who was to say he still didn't have someone in the castle? The guard's words came swarming in her mind. Elsa still couldn't believe she had let something like two missing guards slip by her like it was nothing. For all she knew, any of the guards standing in their posts, bowing their heads as she passed by could be helping Hans; hell, even Nordal could. The young queen shivered at the thought of one of her most trusted advisers conspiring with her greatest enemy, and she pushed that thought aside. She knew Nordal would never betray her like that. She was just being paranoid.

"Your horse is ready, your majesty," a guard's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, as he approached, bowing slightly.

"Have the men been informed of the change of plans?" she asked after blinking a couple of times to focus on the man's words.

"Yes, your majesty. Everyone has been informed and is ready to leave at your command." Elsa nodded.

"Good, then let there be no further delay. We are leaving now," she stated, turning to the servant girl standing to her left. "Inform Gerda of my absence. Should the princess wake up, she will know what to do," she said and the girl nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the ground, and turned on her heels, heading back inside the castle. Elsa turned her head back to the guard and gave him a slight nod, letting him know she was ready to leave.

* * *

A good half hour passed before Anna's eyes fluttered open, only to close again immediately; the light in the room was too much for her sensitive pupils to bare. A soft whimper escaped the young princess's lips as she became aware of her condition. She had awoken hoping everything was just a really, really bad dream, but judging by the pounding in her head, the heaviness of her chest, and the general feeling of weariness, it was all very real.

The princess tried one more time to open her eyes, the light making her head ache even more. After a few deep, shaky, breaths to regain some energy, Anna looked around her as best she could, given that too much movement made her feel nauseous. The blinds were open, letting the rays of the sun illuminate the room, but the windows were shut. If it was still as cold as it had been the past couple of days, someone was trying to keep her as warm as possible. A tiny smile played across her lips as she thought of her sister. Anna moved her hand slightly, reaching for her elder sister, who she was certain was still sitting by her side.

"Elsa?" she said weakly, her voice raspy and hoarse, when she realized that the space next to her bed was empty. She turned her head to the door, and frowned seeing it wide open. Elsa would never leave the door to her sister's room like that.

"Elsa?" she repeated a bit louder, feeling her panic rising. Anna tried to sit up, only to cough violently, her sides hurting from the sudden pressure. The abrupt movement caused something to slide from her left shoulder, and fall on her lap. After a few deep, painful breaths, the young princess looked down, her eyes growing wide in realization.

Anna reached with shaky hands and picked up the pieces of cloth from her lap. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she examined the pair of very familiar gloves. She wrinkled her nose in puzzlement, not fully understanding what she was supposed to think. With Elsa gone, and her gloves left behind, Anna could only come to one simple, in her mind, conclusion.

"She left," she whispered, clutching the pair of gloves to her chest. They were the gloves that Elsa had taken from her drawer and was wearing the last time she saw her. "She left!" she repeated, letting her tears fall freely as realization hit home. A moment later, a visibly distressed Kai ran inside the room, his face flushed.

"Princess Anna! Are you okay? You should lie down!" he exclaimed making his way to the bed, and mentally cursing himself for leaving her alone, despite the queen's orders. Anna turned her tear-streaked face to look at the man, her eyes red and puffy.

"She left..." she muttered again, lowering her eyes, and rocking slightly back and forth, never loosening her grip on the gloves.

"Your highness—" Kai tried to talk to the panicking princess, but she was shutting him out. "I'm sure the queen will be right back," he said reassuringly, knowing perfectly well his words did nothing to help the now hyperventilating princess. "Princess Anna, please try to calm down," said the man in an almost pleading voice. "Is— Is there something you need? Something to eat? Some water maybe? You have to drink some water."

"Elsa," she said in a small voice, her breathing getting back to normal again.

"Uh... Excuse me?" asked Kai confused.

"Elsa," she repeated, staring blankly to the wall across from her bed. "I want Elsa. She left me," a single tear made its way down her face.

"The queen didn't leave you, your highness," Kai tried to reason with her. Truth was, he didn't know exactly where the queen had gone, only that she had ordered a large number of armed men to go after the Ice Master and that she had gone with them. Anna turned her head and looked at him, tears threatening to fall. "I am fairly certain Gerda knows more about what's going on than myself, princess. Let me just go get her," said the man after a moment of heavy silence. Anna continued staring at him as he walked to the door and left the room. As soon as Kai was gone, the young princess's breathing became fast and irregular again. The wave of energy was slowly leaving her body, and she lay back down, closing her eyes, suddenly feeling too tired to be sitting up.

She could feel tears running down her face, wetting her pillow. They weren't tears of pure sadness, though. They were angry tears, and tears of fear; fear not only that Elsa had once again abandoned everything and everyone, but fear for her sister's well-being. The gloves had to have been some form of parting gift from Elsa, a way of telling Anna that she was truly gone, leaving everything behind and just... running; but Elsa wasn't like that. Not after everything they had gone through; she couldn't be! The young princess mustered all the energy she could and slowly rolled to the right side of her bed, feeling every bone in her body scream at her. It took a lot more energy than she expected, but she managed to swing her legs over the side of her bed, reach out, and pull open the drawer on her nightstand. Inside, laid a neatly wrapped package, tied with a light blue ribbon, Elsa's favorite color. Anna took it out and held it in her hands. This little package was the reason why she had been late to her sister's birthday party just two days before; thinking back, the day of the party now seemed like a distant memory. The princess untied the blue ribbon and opened the package to look at its contents. The day she had gone to the marketplace with Kristoff, she had found out that some people were making and selling little crystal replicas of pretty much everything. She had really liked the idea, and had spent a day trying to figure out what would be best for Elsa. After giving her the music box, everything else seemed dull in Anna's eyes. She had decided that a little replica of her sister's Ice Palace would be perfect, so the young princess had spent hours at a man's stall, waiting for him to finish the little sculpture.

Anna smiled weakly, thinking back at the man's reaction when she informed him that that would be the queen's birthday present. He had stared at her in shock, and had started sweating and stuttering. The princess had found it quite amusing, but tried to calm the man nonetheless. When he was finished, Anna was amazed by the result. It looked exactly like Elsa's ice palace, down to the slightest detail. She had thanked the man with a huge smile on her face, and had insisted on paying him when he refused to take any money. When the man had refused again, this time more sternly, Anna had gone as far as to say that the queen herself would be very displeased if she found out he hadn't accepted any money for his hard work. That seemed to do the trick, and the man took the money, thanking the princess.

A small smile worked its way up to her lips again. That had happened two days ago, and yet it felt like years had passed. She examined the little crystal sculpture, which looked even more beautiful now that the light was reflected on it. Anna felt a fresh wave of tears roll down her cheeks, and she shut her eyes tightly.

Elsa had left her. Things probably were too much for her to handle, so she fled. The princess refused to listen to logic, which told her that Elsa would never leave her; especially when she was slowly dying. Elsa would die first if it meant saving her sister, and, despite being unable to see it in her current state, Anna knew that deep down. The young princess's eyes snapped open, and with a scream as loud as her lungs could handle she threw the crystal sculpture against the wall, shattering it. She suddenly went into a violent coughing fit, her body convulsing with each shuddering explosion. She took a forced breath into her burning throat, back spots appearing in her vision.

Kai came in running, followed by an extremely worried looking Gerda, just in time to see Anna's body go limp, and fall forward. Gerda dropped the glass of water she was holding and she and Kai ran to the princess's side. The man caught her before she could fall on the floor, and he gently laid her on the bed. The man's breath got caught in his throat when he saw a small trickle of blood running down from her mouth. He wiped it softly, and eyed Gerda who was standing next to him, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I'm going to get the doctor," stated Kai, trying to maintain the calmness in his voice, and, after seeing Gerda nod, he made his way outside as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, little one," whispered Gerda, stroking one of her braids, as soon as the door was closed. The woman smiled at the sight of the little snowflake holding Anna's braided hair in place. "Everything is going to be just fine. Your sister knows what she's doing."

**A/N: So...? How was it? Do you think Anna was a bit OOC? Writing her part felt kinda weird... :P Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! :D  
P.S.: Who watched the BAFTA awards? Frozen won 'Best Animated Feature'! Can't say I didn't see that coming :P xx**


End file.
